vueltas de la vida
by crazyp
Summary: ¿Se te había ocurrido conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas? "todo por mi linda mascota"/ "Que no soy tu mascota, idiota"/ "aun disfrutas metiendote en problemas"
1. Chapter 1

Otro día, nuevamente la misma rutina. Se levantaría temprano para ir a la secundaria, donde estaría hasta las 4 de la tarde. Tendría que soportar las burlas y el maltrato por parte de Seiren y su grupo, gran cosa.

Saliendo de la secundaria, tendría media hora para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo como cajera en una tienda de ropa, eso hasta las 8 de la tarde. Luego correría para llegar en media hora hasta el bar donde trabajaba como mesera hasta las 12 de la noche, y más en los fines de semana.

El bar era propiedad de Kaito, Ichiru y Kaname, 3 pervertidos que no dejaban de comérsela con la mirada en todo momento. El último era, además, dueño del edificio en el que arrendaba un pequeño departamento, donde apenas pasaba 6 horas al día.

Esa era la rutina diaria de Rima Tohya, una joven de 17 años recién cumplidos. De estatura mediana, largas y contorneadas piernas, diminuta cintura y busto normal. Su piel era de un pálido y cremoso rosa, ojos azul claro, y cabello de un tono rubio oscuro, que llegaba hasta poco más debajo de los hombros.

Cualquiera diría que era hermosa, pero ella no lo creía así. Durante toda su vida había escuchado cumplidos respecto a su belleza, los cuales poco apoco fueron cesando, ya que su frialdad los opacaba.

De niña había sido feliz, eso hasta que su familia murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella apenas tenía 8 años. Desde entonces había estado yendo de casa en casa, de familia en familia. En ese entonces ya había desarrollado una personalidad fría y distante hacia los demás. Ya a los 14 años decidió arreglárselas sola, teniendo todo tipo de trabajos insignificantes. A los 15 años, tuvo que aprender a soportar las constantes burlas de Seiren, quien la había tomado odio porque, accidentalmente, Rima le había manchado con bebida el uniforme el primer día de clases. Era por ese motivo que nadie quería acercársele, por miedo a Seiren.

Unos meses después de entrar a la escuela, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Mei, le dijo que su novio, Aidou, quien iba en su mismo salón, pero nunca se habían hablado, necesitaba un compañero de piso. La renta era mucho más barata, por lo que no dudó en aceptar.

Solamente había durado 9 meses con Aidou, ya que luego decidió irse. Aun así, él se había vuelto su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano.

Desde entonces había comenzado a vivir su rutina diaria, hace más de un año.

.

.

.

El molesto ruido del despertador la sacó bruscamente de su sueño. Lo tomó con prisa para ver la hora. Las 7 de la mañana. Dio un suspiro y se levantó, fue hasta el baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Se colocó el uniforme y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café antes de tomar su mochila y salir corriendo con unas cuantas almendras en la mano para espantar al hambre.

El trayecto desde su casa a la secundaria era de casi media hora a pie, el medio de transporte que ella ocupaba diariamente.

Llegó a su salón cuando faltaban solo unos minutos para que tocaran. Aventó su mochila sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre ella, usándola como almohada. El timbre sonó re repente y ella cerró los ojos. _"Otra vez tarde",_ pensó apenas sintió la mochila de alguien chocar con la mesa a su lado. Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar las muchas maldiciones que su compañero murmuraba a regañadientes.

-2 minutos luego del timbre, nuevo record –bromeó sin abrir los ojos. Pudo escuchar claramente la disimulada risa de su compañero

-algún día llegaré antes que tú

-llevas casi 2 años diciendo lo mismo –Aidou volvió a reír, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para poder observarla mejor

-¡luces horrible! –Exclamó de pronto el pelirrubio, obligándola a abrir los ojos para tratar de asesinarlo con la mirada –deberías dormir más

-no tengo tiempo, lo sabes

-lo tendrías si volvieras a vivir conmigo, así podrías dejar ese trabajo en el bar

-ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces Aidou, necesito ese trabajo si quiero estudiar periodismo, la paga es muy buena

-lo que se justifica por el hecho de que los dueños se mueren por llevarte a la cama

-Aidou –ella frunció el ceño, colocándose de pie para saludar al profesor, que acababa de entrar al salón. Aidou se encogió de hombros, sacando su cuaderno de historia –eso no tiene nada que ver

-claro, repítelo hasta que te convenzas.

Rima iba a responderle, pero el profesor comenzó con su clase, la cual se vio interrumpida minutos después por la llegada del típico grupo de los populares, el que estaba conformado por Kain (el primo de su mejor amigo), Zero (el hermano de Ichiru, uno de los tres pervertidos que tenía como jefe), y finalmente estaba Shiki, el típico niño mimado que siempre tiene todo lo que quiere.

Nunca le habían simpatizado mucho. Aidou pasaba la mayor parte del día con ellos, y no lo culpaba, eran sus mejores amigos. Cuanto le hubiese gustado que su amiga Mei estudiara en la misma escuela para no estar tan sola. Desde luego, Aidou la invitaba con ellos, pero nunca le había agradado ese tipo de personas, que por el solo hecho de tener dinero, se creían los reyes del mundo, el pelirrubio era la única excepción a la regla.

Al finalizar la primera clase, ella y Aidou fueron hasta la cafetería, ya que el pelirrubio adoraba comer, ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-apuesto a que hoy no desayunaste –dijo Aidou sentándose junto a ella en una de las mesas más apartadas

-claro que desayuné

-no me digas –murmuró él enarcando una ceja –déjame adivinar, un sorbo de café y 3 almendras

-fueron 5 –lo corrigió Rima soplando su flequillo

-¿quieres algo?

-no tengo hambre

-deja tu orgullo a un lado por 5 minutos Rima –le aconsejó su amigo -¿Qué tal un trozo de pastel?

-que sea de chocolate –Aidou sonrió, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la caja.

Rima aprovechó para observar a su alrededor. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por gente sin mayor importancia. En la que se encontraba en la otra esquina del recinto estaban los amigos populares de Aidou, comiéndose unos enormes sándwiches, y un poco más allá estaban dos de sus tres enemigas, Ruka y María, las mayores bufonas de Seiren. Al parecer no la habían visto, lo cual la alivió bastante, no quería problemas por el momento.

Aidou volvió acompañado de una joven que traía su orden, 2 enormes trozos de pastel de chocolate y 2 capuccinos. Rima rodo los ojos y sonrió para sí misma, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

Luego de comer volvieron a su salón para matemáticas, una de sus asignaturas menos favoritas. La profesora los hizo resolver unas páginas del libro de ejercicios mientras ella tejía algo. Rima hizo lo que pudo, la mayoría gracias a Aidou, que era buenísimo con los números.

Terminando esa clase, vino la de química. Fórmulas y más fórmulas inservibles, en una clase aun más inservible. Ese era el pensamiento de Rima mientras observaba por la ventana, luchando por mantenerse despierta.

-Rima, oye Rima

-¿hmm?, ¿dijiste algo? –Aidou rodó los ojos, cerrando su libro

-te estaba preguntando si querías almorzar con nosotros

-ya sabes que no –su amigo bufó molesto, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en la mochila –no te enfades Aidou

-Mei se enfadará si se entera de que te dejé sola otra vez. Además, no quiero que Seiren te moleste

-Mei no tiene porque saberlo –dijo Rima mirando el reloj con ansiedad –voy a estar bien, he estado sola desde los 9 años, una hora más no me hará daño

-detesto cuando hablas así –el timbre sonó, indicando que era hora de almorzar

-tus amigos te están esperando –dijo Rima empujándolo para que caminara. Aidou chasqueó la lengua y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rima tenía razón. Durante esa hora nadie la molestó. Aidou se alivio bastante al ver que seguía completa cuando volvió. En las horas de la tarde les tocaba gimnasia, lo cual era una tortura, ya que el profesor Yagari no los dejaba ni respirar. Rima terminó de dar las 15 vueltas alrededor de la cancha y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

-detesto correr –pensó en voz alta, bebiendo un poco de agua. Se ató el cabello en 2 coletas y se mojó la cara. Bebió otro poco de agua y fue a la salida

-miren nada más –chasqueó la lengua al reconocer a las 3 personas que le bloqueaban la salida –pero si es Rima Tohya, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-normal –se atrevió a contestar. Las otras 2 rieron como tontas – ¿me dejan volver a mi clase?

-disculpa, no era nuestra intención molestarte –dijo Seiren con cinismo –pero te tenemos un regalo

-¿un regalo?

-me contaron 2 pajaritos que te gustaba el pastel de chocolate, así que te trajimos esto –las otras dos sacaron un enorme pastel y se lo lanzaron encima, llenándole el cabello, el rostro y el pecho de chocolate, comenzando a reír. Seiren le sacó una foto y la dejaron sola

-¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? –les gritó Rima limpiándose la cara. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir sin permiso de sus ojos. Se lavó las manos y se echó agua en la cara y el cabello -¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Le fue imposible quitarse el chocolate de la polera, por lo que debió volver a su clase tal y como estaba, diciéndole al profesor que alguien que llevaba un trozo de pastel había chocado con ella. Al finalizar la clase, guardo el buzo y la polera en su casillero, se colocó el uniforme y fue hasta la tienda donde Yori, la administradora y hermana de Mei, la esperaba. Se colocó la chomba con el logo de la tienda sobre su uniforme y comenzó a atender. Minutos después llegó Mei, con quien conversaba cada vez que no tenían clientes.

Mei era una joven de su misma edad, de largo cabello de un tono marrón claro, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía muy buen físico, y la conocía desde que tenía memoria. De niñas habían estudiado juntas, pero a los 15 años se separaron. Ambas trabajaban juntas en la tienda de Yori, y se veían los fines de semana, por lo que nunca habían dejado de ser las mejores amigas.

Saliendo de la tienda, se despidió de su amigo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al bar, ya que iba atrasada. Suspiró con una mezcla de alegría y cansancio al reconocer la entrada de empleados, se alisó un poco la falda del uniforme y entró. El primero en saludarla fue Ichijo, un simpático rubio de 19 años que trabajaba como barman. Luego de cruzar un par de palabras con él, fue hasta los vestidores, donde guardo la mochila en su casillero y sacó una falda de mezclilla bastante corta, un peto de color verde oscuro y zapatos de tacón alto. Se cambió rápidamente y se maquillo un poco para luego salir.

El bar acababa de abrir, por lo que los clientes apenas comenzaban a llegar. Rima se acercó a la barra, donde Ichijo conversaba animadamente con una joven de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos del mismo tono y linda sonrisa, de nombre Yuuki, la hermana de su jefe y casero, Kaname. También era camarera, pero con ella los clientes sabían comportarse adecuadamente.

-¡Rima! –Exclamó la pequeña peli castaña al verla -¿Qué tal tu día?

-igual que todos, pésimo

-no te desanimes Rima –hablo Ichijo con su característica sonrisa de "todo estará bien" –ya verás como todo mejora

-eso lo dices porque tú ya saliste de la escuela

-la universidad es peor –dijo Yuuki que, al igual que el pelirrubio, estaba en su segundo año de medicina –vamos, creo que es hora de trabajar –Yuuki fue hasta donde un grupo de jóvenes, mientras que Rima se quedo unos minutos más en la barra

-luces cansada –observó Ichijo limpiando un vaso

-lo estoy

-¿problemas en la secundaria?

-¿tú qué crees? –Ichijo rio divertido. Rima negó en silencio y comenzó a atender algunas mesas.

La noche pasó normalmente, con uno que otro borracho latoso, buenas propinas, y la insistente mirada de sus jefes sobre ella. Cuando el reloj dio al fin las 1, la joven fue hasta los vestidores para colocarse nuevamente el uniforme de la escuela. Cuando se estaba cambiando, la puerta se abrió. Esto no le importo mucho, ya que las demás también debían cambiarse ropa.

-vaya noche ¿eh? –comentó quitándose el peto, quedando solo en ropa interior. Buscó su blusa y siguió hablando -¿Yuuki?

-frio… frio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola de nuevo**

**Quería aclarar que muchos personajes de la historia no pertenecen a VK, Mei por ejemplo, está basada en el personaje de Sakura (naruto), ya que a veces puede ser muy tranquila, y otras veces saca fuerza de quien sabe donde para atormentar a alguien que la haga enfadar.**


	2. Chapter 2

-_vaya noche ¿eh? –comentó quitándose el peto, quedando solo en ropa interior. Buscó su blusa y siguió hablando -¿Yuuki? _

_-frio… frio…_

Pudo reconocer de inmediato la voz tras ella. Se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Ichiru.

-que vista

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rima tapándose con la blusa

-Soy dueño de este lugar

-déjame sola

-Rima, eres tan bella… no sabes cómo te deseo

-pues quédate con las ganas –dijo ella colocándose rápidamente la blusa. Ichiru rio, tomándola firmemente de los brazos –suéltame

-serás mía Rima, aun cuando tenga que tomarte a la fuerza, disfrutaré de ti hasta hartarme, y cuando eso pase, será el turno de Kaname y Kaito

-¡Nunca me acostaría contigo!, ¡Ni con ninguno de tus amigos! ahora, ¡quítame las manos de encima!

-¡No creas que lo de tomarte a la fuerza es broma! –le grito el peli plateado haciendo chocar se espalda con los casilleros –cuando yo deseo algo, lo obtengo, así que mejor cuídate bonita, porque no te darás ni cuenta cuando todo esté cuerpecito –la amenazó, tomando uno de sus pechos con fuerza, lo que la hizo gemir del dolor –este bajo mis manos y mi boca

-quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima…

-ya lo sabes bonita, tarde o temprano serás mía –siguió diciendo él, besándola bruscamente, mordiéndola con tal fuerza que su labio sangró. Rima lo empujó, alejándose rápidamente de él

-¿interrumpo algo? –pregunto Kaito. Rima negó en silencio –Rima, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-no gracias

Se acomodo la mochila y salió del bar, caminando en dirección a su departamento. Avanzó una calle cuando alguien la jaló del pelo, haciéndola detenerse. Se dio media vuelta, descubriendo los oscuros ojos de Kaito frente a ella.

-no lo entiendes

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ichiru jamás te pondrá una mano encima antes que yo –dicho esto, comenzó a besarla. Rima logró apartarlo un poco -¡Dios, me vuelves loco niña!, no sabes cuantas veces me había aguantado las ganas de hacerte mía

-¡suéltame! –él rio, aprisionándola entre él y la pared. Rima le dio un puñetazo y comenzó a correr. Sacó su celular y le marcó a Mei, pero nunca contestó. Corrió aun más rápido al escuchar los gritos de Kaito. Finalmente decidió marcar el número de su mejor amigo.

-¿bueno? –podían escucharse claramente gritos y música. Típico, viernes por la noche + Aidou = fiesta -¿Rima?

-Aidou, ¡Ayúdame!

-no te oigo, déjame poner el altavoz –Rima comenzaba a cansarse. No sabía donde se había metido, y los gritos de Kaito se escuchaban cada vez más cerca –ahora si

-_¡oye! ¡Estamos en una fiesta! ¡Deberías venir!_ –gritó alguien desde el otro lado. Aidou lo hizo callar

-Aidou, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué ocurre?

-me va alcanzar Aidou –Rima cayó al suelo con el teléfono a su lado. Kaito se le lanzó encima -¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Serás mía quieras o no! – le gritó él rompiéndole la blusa. Rima se movió, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el vientre que la hizo gritar de dolor

-por favor…

-¡Cállate! –la joven le dio un golpe en el entrepiernas, haciéndolo caer. Se colocó de pie, tomo su celular y volvió a correr. Iba a llamar cuando notó que Aidou seguía en la línea, gritando como histérico

-¡maldición Rima! ¡Dime donde rayos estas!

-no sé, Aidou tengo miedo, no deja de seguirme –dijo comenzando a llorar. Nuevamente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos

-escúchame bien Rima… busca algo que nos ayude a ubicarte

-ha-hay muchas tiendas, parecen abandonadas –los gritos de Kaito se escuchaban con más fuerza, parecía enfadado -¡Aidou!

-¡Mierda Rima! ¿Qué más?

-¡no sé! –las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, haciéndola caer. Se levantó rápidamente y volvió a correr. Kaito ya casi la alcanzaba –esta tras de mí, ¡Aidou!

-¡concéntrate!

-creo que… creo que pasé cerca de una estatua de un sujeto a caballo –logró recordar. Kaito estaba a solo unos metros de ella

-_tiendas abandonadas, un sujeto a caballo, sé donde está –_dijo alguien junto a Aidou.

-Rima, no dejes de co… -la frase de su amigo quedó a medio terminar. Kaito se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer de cara al piso, destruyendo se celular. La volteó con fuerza, terminando de romperle la ropa. La acarició con crueldad, causándole dolor. Rima se removió, tratando de zafarse. Él comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, sin dejar de lastimarla. La golpeó con él en la cara y los brazos, haciéndole cortes superficiales. Rima lo empujó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pisándole una mano. Se cubrió el pecho con la mochila, tratando de correr. Él no tardó en colocarse de pie. Corrieron unos cuantos metros antes de que Rima chocara con alguien. Aterrada de que fuese Ichiru, comenzó a forcejear, sin dejar de llorar –maldición Rima, ¿Qué diablos te paso? –se sorprendió y alivio al escuchar su voz. Aidou la abrazó, tratando de calmarla. Uno de sus amigos se quitó la chaqueta y se la acercó. Entonces recordó que solo la tapaba la mochila

-póntela –le ordenó uno de los tres que estaban con Aidou… Shiki. Rima le obedeció, cubriéndose con ella

-tenía miedo… -confesó ella volviendo a llorar. La calle estaba totalmente oscura, y de Kaito… ni señales. Aidou la llevó hasta su auto, un Ford Mustang gt 500 negro, que al parecer, por el momento conducía su primo Kain.

Se sentó en medio de Aidou y Shiki, abrazando con fuerza a su amigo. Kain encendió la luz del auto, lo cual aprovecharon para verla mejor. Tenía varios golpes en la cara y cuello, y al parecer en las zonas que la chaqueta cubría. Unos cortes en las rodillas y las palmas de las manos producto de las caídas, de los cuales salía algo de sangre. Su labio sangraba notablemente, al igual que los cortes que le había hecho con la hebilla del cinturón en la mejilla izquierda, la frente y el cuello. Además de varios moretones. No pudieron observarla con mayor detalle, ya que la chaqueta la cubría completamente.

-¡maldición Rima! ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto? –gritó Aidou, asustándola

-¡no la sigas asustando! Imbécil –exclamó Zero con un tono más bajo, desde el asiento del copiloto. Rima lo observó, él era el hermano de Ichiru, conocía a Kaito, si decía la verdad, no le creerían

-no me grites, ¡solo quiero ayudarla!

-podrían comenzar por callarse los dos y dejarla hablar –sugirió Shiki, hablando calmadamente –bueno, si ella quiere contarnos, Rima, ¿Qué sucedió?

-bueno, era un sujeto al que nunca había visto –mintió ella –terminé mi turno en el bar, y me lo topé a la salida. Me dijo cosas como que yo no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de hacerme suya, que lo volvía loco, que nadie me pondría las manos encima antes que él –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse a medida que continuaba con su relato. Aidou lanzó unas maldiciones –me besó, yo lo golpee y corrí, entonces llamé a Mei, pero no contestó, después te llame a ti, me caí y…

-escuchamos lo que paso –dijo Zero, librándola de contar esa parte

-lo volví a golpear y corrí, después se lanzó encima mío, haciéndome caer, me rompió la ropa, y me devolvió los golpes que le di, después empezó a… empezó a…

-si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas –le aconsejo Shiki al notar que comenzaba a llorar. Además, todos podían imaginarse que le había hecho el desgraciado

-lo empujé y le pisé la mano, entonces choque con Aidou

-¿Cómo pudo atreverse a golpear así a una mujer? –escupió Kain, apretando con fuerza el volante. Rima se apoyo en el hombro de Aidou, quien no dejaba de abrazarla

-por lo que contó… se me ocurre que pudo ser uno de los clientes del bar –opinó Zero

-dijo que no lo conocía… idiota –le recordó Aidou

-¡a quien le dices idiota!

-¿un psicópata tal vez? –propuso Kain retomando el tema. Shiki observó a la joven detalladamente, algo en su historia no cuadraba. Quien la atacó la conocía, pero ella no lo había visto nunca… raro, tal vez, la habían amenazado

-dejemos las teorías de lado por el momento y concentrémonos en que Rima este bien. Vamos a mi departamento, una de mis vecinas es enfermera y podrá curarla

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Rima, quien no dijo nada.

El edificio donde vivía Shiki era enorme y lujoso, al igual que el departamento, el cual tenía tres habitaciones con baño incluido, living comedor y cocina, perfectamente amueblados de una manera juvenil y refinada.

Apenas llegaron, Aidou la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación principal, mientras Shiki buscaba a su vecina. Zero y Kain fueron a la cocina por algo de comer. Aidou le preguntó se quería avisarle a Mei, pero ella se negó, iban a ser casi las 3 de la mañana, y no quería preocuparla.

Shiki volvió minutos después con una mujer de unos 30 años, que traía un pequeño maletín en sus manos. Los jóvenes optaron por dejarlas solas, reuniéndose con sus amigos en la cocina. Kain les sirvió una taza de café caliente para calmar los ánimos.

La enfermera estuvo casi media hora curando a Rima, lo cual solo aumentaba la ansiedad de Aidou, quien solo quería asegurarse de que su amiga estaría bien.

-¿y? –preguntó el rubio apenas la mujer entró a la cocina

-bueno… tenía bastantes cortes y golpes en la zona que la chaqueta cubría, algunos rasmillones en la espalda y codos, pero, no fue más que un susto, quien la atacó no logró hacer nada más que golpearla… si sus intenciones eran abusar de ella, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, la muchacha se supo defender, por eso recibió tantos golpes

-cuando encuentre a quien lo hizo, ¡lo voy a matar!

-cálmate Aidou

-yo diría que con unos 3 días de reposo se pondrá bien, pero debe ser reposo absoluto.

Los jóvenes le agradecieron y la mujer se fue, luego de recibir algo de dinero por parte de Shiki. Aidou no dejaba de decir que Rima no cumpliría con el reposo, y tenía razón. En un principio sugirió cuidarla él en su departamento, recibiendo como respuesta un rotundo "NO" por parte de sus amigos, ya que no era capaz ni de cuidar una flor. Kain tampoco servía como enfermero. Solo quedaban 2 opciones, o Shiki o Zero. Finalmente Shiki se ofreció a cuidarla los días que fueran necesarios, además, cualquier problema tendría una enfermera cerca.

Aidou debió aceptar a regañadientes. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que decidieron que era hora de irse. El rubio fue a despedirse de su amiga, pero al encontrarla profundamente dormida, se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y salir silenciosamente, para evitar despertarla. Después de todo, no había tenido un día fácil.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichiru y Kaito se le vinieron encima. Ella forcejeo, pero no tenía ninguna opción de salvarse, o nada parecido.

-¡no me toquen! –gritó con fuerza lanzando golpes al aire –por favor… no

-Rima…

-¡Hidashi! –unas manos la sujetaron de los hombros

-Rima, despierta –poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Dio un suspiro y observo a su alrededor. No reconoció esa habitación pintada de azul. Movió un poco la cabeza y se fijo en la persona frente a ella. Cabellos de color rojo, ojos azules, lindas facciones…

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto secándose las lagrimas. Shiki la soltó lentamente

-en mi departamento, ¿lo olvidaste? –Rima lo observó con extrañeza. Se sentó mejor en la cama y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo encogerse de pronto -¿te sientes bien?

-¿te molesta si me doy una ducha? –Shiki la observó con preocupación –estoy bien

-claro… hablare con mi vecina para que te preste algo de ropa

-gracias.

Dicho esto, Rima se encerró en el baño. Shiki pudo escuchar claramente sus sollozos. Pero él no era quien para molestarla.

Salió de su departamento y golpeó en una de las puertas. Una pequeña, delgada y refinada peli castaña de ojos color miel abrió luego de unos minutos. Hizo unas señales con las manos y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Hidari y Migi eran gemelos. Ambos, al igual que él, se dedicaban al modelaje. Migi era muda debido a una enfermedad que había sufrido de niña, por lo que se comunicaba mediante escritos. Tenían 16 años apenas cumplidos y vivían con Riki, su hermano mayor, y su novia Sora.

-Shiki, ¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunto Hidari asomándose

-quería pedirle un favor a Migi –la joven se señalo a sí misma con extrañeza

-¿a ella? –Hidari también parecía sorprendido. Shiki asintió en silencio

-verán, anoche una… conocida, tuvo un pequeño problema y la traje a mi departamento –hacia divertidos gestos con las manos mientras hablaba, lo cual le causo gracia a los peli castaños –bueno, el punto es que su ropa está destruida y no tiene qué ponerse.

-"no te prestare nada si es para una de tus amantes" –escribió Migi en una hoja de cuaderno

-no es eso… ni siquiera la he tocado –se defendió Shiki entrando al departamento con resignación –ella no debe saber que se los dije

-¿Qué pasa? –se apresuro a preguntar Hidari

-un desgraciado la atacó, y rompió su ropa

-"¿Cómo esta ella?"

-tiene algunas heridas, pero está bien… entonces, ¿le prestas algo de ropa?

.

.

.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Shiki apareció en la habitación acompañado de una linda joven de largo cabello castaño, quien traía una mochila en sus manos.

-¿hola? -¿Qué se supone que les dijera cuando estaba medio desnuda frente a dos personas que no la conocían?

-Rima, ella es mi vecina Migi… Migi, ella es Rima, una compañera de curso

-"un gusto" –la joven se inclino en señal de saludo, en tanto que Rima leía con algo de confusión

-Migi no habla –le explicó Shiki saliendo de la habitación

-pero sí escuchas, ¿cierto? –Ella asintió comenzando a sacar ropa de la mochila, además de un par de zapatos y algo de maquillaje –de verás, solo necesitaba una blusa

-"nada que tenga combina con ese uniforme tan feo" -escribió ella haciendo una mueca, lo que hizo reír a Rima –"dime la verdad, ¿eres la novia de Shiki?"

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? –Migi negó, comenzando a escribir

-"ya tengo novio", "se llama Ryu", "¿y tú?

-etto… ese es un tema que prefiero no tocar

Migi hizo un gesto en señal de disculpa y comenzó a pasarle ropa. Finalmente se decidió por unos jeans claros y una blusa estilo gitana color verde-agua que le cubría ¾ partes del vientre. Le arregló un poco el cabello, dejándoselo suelto, y la maquilló levemente, tratando de disimular un poco las marcas de los golpes en el cuello y rostro.

Shiki volvió a entrar una vez que hubo terminado, en compañía de un muchacho muy parecido a Migi, quien la saludo tímidamente.

-quedo muy bien Migi –opino el pelirrojo, detallando en el aspecto de Rima –realmente hiciste un muy buen trabajo… lástima que no podrá salir

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?

-la enfermera te dio 3 días de reposo absoluto –contestó Shiki encogiéndose de hombros

-pues eso no me importa, tengo que volver a la secundaria el Lunes, y… y esta noche de-debo trabajar –tartamudeo al recordar la actitud de Ichiru y Kaito la noche anterior. Shiki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el ruido de la puerta lo interrumpió, haciéndolo salir –por cierto, soy Rima, una compañera de curso de Shiki

-soy Hidari, vecino de Shiki… Migi y yo somos gemelos

-¡Que no corran en mi casa! –fue el grito que dio Shiki al abrir la puerta.

Aidou y Mei entraron de golpe a la habitación, asustándolos. Mei corrió a abrazar a su amiga, comenzando a llorar mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por no haber contestado cuando la llamó. Segundos después aparecieron Shiki junto a Kain y Zero.

-Mei, ya te dije que estoy bien –repitió Rima luego de que la obligaran a acostarse. Su amiga se cruzó de brazos con molestia, sentándose a su lado –además, debo volver al bar esta noche

-¡claro que no!, ¡es peligroso! –gritaron Mei y Aidou a coro

-ya hablé con Ichiru –el solo escuchar ese nombre la petrificó –le dije que tuviste un accidente y tienes 3 días de reposo, dijo que te mejoraras, y que esperaba con ansias tu regreso –un imperceptible escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aun así, logró fingir una sonrisa para Zero

-¿ya ves?

-no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, mucho menos en una casa que no es la mía

-vamos Rima, solo serán 3 días, el Lunes por la noche puedes volver a tu vida normal, y olvidar el calvario de vivir con Shiki

-no me provoques idiota

-bien –suspiró ella con resignación –oye, ¿mi teléfono? –Hizo algo de memoria… cierto, se había destruido la noche anterior –genial, tendré que comprarme otro

-puedo regalarte uno –propuso Aidou, sabiendo de antemano que ella se negaría

-no es necesario… esta semana me sobró algo de dinero, puedo comprar otro

-dámelo –dijo Shiki buscando una chaqueta –debo ir a ver un asunto personal, puedo pasar a comprarte uno, no es seguro que salgas sin teléfono

Una vez que se fueron todos, Rima aprovechó de dormir un poco, pero nuevamente tuvo una pesadilla con Kaito e Ichiru. Despertó sobresaltada, jadeando y con una fina capa de sudor en el rostro. Se quedó sentada por unos minutos, tratando de calmarse. Ya iban a ser las 2 de la tarde y Shiki aun no volvía, y para colmo, moría de hambre.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama con resignación, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que lo lograba, tenía esas pesadillas.

.

.

.

Shiki volvió cerca de las 3. Fue hasta su habitación para dejarle el teléfono a Rima, pero al encontrarla durmiendo, prefirió no molestarla, y comenzó a prepararle algo de comer. Varias veces la había visto con Aidou en la cafetería comiendo pizza o sándwich de jamón-queso, por lo que le preparó de estos últimos, y una taza de capuccino. Bien, lo admitía, siempre la observaba.

Entró a su cuarto y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Abrió las oscuras cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol, y se acerco a la joven para despertarla.

-Takashi… -murmuraba la joven entre sueños. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién rayos sería ese tal Takashi. Rima sonreía cuando lo nombraba.

-oye bella durmiente, despierta

-hmm… no Tadashi, 5 minutos más -¿Tadashi? ¿Qué acaso no era Takashi?

-Rima, ¡ya despierta! –La joven se sentó de golpe, mirándolo con odio, lo cual le causo gracia –ten, te hice algo de comer, supe que te gustaban estos

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Aidou… -mintió él, colocándose de pie. Tomo la bolsa del teléfono y se la lanzó a la cama –ahí está tu nuevo celular

-gracias –murmuró Rima comenzando a comer.

Salió de la habitación y se sentó a ver televisión. Vaya, Sábado… y él encerrado en su departamento con una chica bipolar y de mal genio ¡Que panorama! Bufó con molestia, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Y para rematar, Aidou se había comido sus últimos chocolates. Finalmente se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Despertó a la hora de la cena, con el cuello totalmente adolorido. Se levantó lanzando maldiciones y encargo 2 pizzas por teléfono. No tenía ganas de cocinar.

-¿quieres cenar aquí o en el comedor? – le preguntó a Rima apenas llegaron las pizzas. Ella se encogió de hombros con desinterés –bien, ponte los zapatos y ven a comer algo

-claro –rápidamente se coloco de pie, causando que le dieran fuertes puntadas en el vientre. Ahogo un quejido y se coloco los zapatos. Shiki la esperaba en el comedor.

-oye, ¿Quién es Takashi? –pregunto sirviéndole un trozo de pizza

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-lo has llamado en sueños, aunque a veces te confundes y lo llamas Tadashi –claro… se confundía

-etto… eso es algo personal que no comparto con cualquiera –dijo Rima mirando la mesa. De la nada, Shiki le jaló el pelo -¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-tú en la mañana me diste un puñetazo, me lo debías… ¿soñaste con el desgraciado que te ataco?, ¿o me equivoco? –Ella negó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas –supongo que no te gusta recordarlo

-claro que no… para los hombres es tan fácil decirlo, pero no tienen idea de lo que es que alguien te toque, te ensucie con sus asquerosas manos

-puedo hacerme una idea

-claro que no –Shiki dio un suspiro y dejo el trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa

-siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad, por lo que compartía habitación con mi hermana Ren, que er… es 3 años mayor que yo –contó de pronto el pelirrojo, ganándose toda la atención de Rima –una noche mi abuelo hizo una fiesta, y Ren no se sintió bien, por lo que se durmió antes. Yo tenía 13 años, ella estaba por cumplir los 17. Uno de los invitados se metió a su cuarto y abuso de ella… No sabes la rabia, la impotencia que sentía de dormir en la misma habitación que ella y no poder hacer nada cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando gritaba en mitad de la noche que por favor no la tocaran –poco a poco fue cerrando sus manos en forma de puño

-yo… -Rima trago saliva –tu hermana…

-se suicidó 2 meses después, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada –eso sí la tomo por sorpresa –el maldito está en prisión, pero, ni aún cuando se pudra allí, mi hermana no volverá

-yo de veras… Shiki

-ya lo había superado –dijo Shiki colocándose de pie bruscamente –eso hasta que te escuche esta mañana gritando "no me toquen… por favor"

-¡pues no lo hice a propósito! –Le gritó Rima, escupiendo las palabras como si fuesen veneno en su garganta -¡si me dejaran irme a mi departamento no tendrías que escucharme!

Se encerró en el baño y sacó su nuevo celular. Rápidamente le marcó a Mei, ya que el número de ella y el de Aidou eran los únicos que se sabía de memoria. Luego de unos segundos se escucho la voz de su amiga, quien parecía algo ocupada, por los reclamos que se escucharon por parte de Aidou. Cortó de inmediato, ya que no quería se inoportuna. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y no pudo evitar sollozar.

Recordó la última vez que había llorado así… en el baño de la secundaria. Aidou la había abrazado y le dijo algo que la hizo reír. Esa vez… la mañana en que nuevamente se quedó sola, cuando él le dijo "_me dieron una beca en el extranjero"... "me iré con Akira"… "Tal vez me case con ella"._

Volvió a sollozar al recordarlo. La última sonrisa que le dio hace casi 10 meses, diciéndole "_Cuídate Rima"_. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos, lavándose la cara con afán. _"Eres demasiado linda como para llorar por un hombre"_, fueron las palabras de Aidou ese día.

Salió del baño y se encerró en uno de los dormitorios de invitados, evitando a Shiki. Se quedaría allí hasta el lunes por la mañana, y cuando él se fuera a la secundaria, aprovecharía para volver a su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola! Soy Rima y esta es mi sección "conociendo a…" **_

_**En el capítulo de hoy se integraron varios personajes a la historia, pero nos centraremos en Hidari y Migi, los gemelos. **_

_**Hidari es el mayor por 5 minutos, suele ser tímido con las mujeres, excepto con su novia. Le gusta la música y modelar junto a su hermana. Su cabello llega hasta la altura del mentón y es de color castaño claro. Sus ojos son grandes y de color miel. Su altura es de 1.82 y su cuerpo es esbelto. No le gusta hablar mucho y le tiene algo de temor a su vecino Shiki. **_

_**Luego esta Migi. De 1.75 de estatura, delgada y acinturada. Su cabello es ondulado y le llega casi hasta la cintura, castaño claro. Ojos más pequeños color miel y lindas y refinadas facciones. Le gustan las compras y el modelaje. De niña tuvo una enfermedad a la tiroide, por lo que perdió la voz. Desde entonces se comunica mediante la escritura. Siempre ha pensado que su vecino Shiki es un mujeriego, y por lo mismo se lo saca en cara cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. **_

_**¡Ese fue nuestro primer capítulo de "conociendo a…"! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos para la próxima. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo_

_-… te me escapaste esa noche, niñita malcriada_

_-no me toques o te juro que gritaré…_

…

_-¡esta si me la pagas, maldita mocosa! –empuño la mano ensangrentada, dispuesto a golpearla. Rima cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En vez de eso… _

…

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? ¿Arriesgarte así por un torpe trabajo? ¡Un trabajo! _

_-¡no me grites Aidou!_

_-¡Te grito todo lo que quiera! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, besos. **


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche trató de no dormir, para así no volver a gritar y traerle malos recuerdos a Shiki. Aun así, el sueño termino por vencerla cuando iban a ser las 5 de la mañana.

Shiki llamó a su puerta, despertándola varias horas después. El estomago le suplicaba por comida, pero su orgullo podía más. Y así siguieron pasando las horas… pero ni siquiera saldría a almorzar. Había soportado fines de semana completos sin probar bocado, y un día no la vencería.

Miró la hora nuevamente. Las 6:15 de la tarde ¡Que día más largo! Dio un suspiro y se asomo a la puerta. Ni señales de Shiki. Lo escuchó hablar con alguien mientras salía dando un portazo. Perfecto. Fue hasta el dormitorio por su mochila y su uniforme y salió de ese lugar. Pensó en ir a su departamento, pero aún era muy pronto. Buscó en su mochila una pequeña libreta donde tenía los números de sus amigos del bar. Finalmente quedo de juntarse con Yuuki en un restaurant cercano a su trabajo.

Tomo un taxi y miro por última vez el enorme y lujoso edificio. Cuando pudiera le devolvería la ropa a Migi.

Yuuki ya la esperaba en el restaurant. Ambas pidieron un trozo de pastel de fresa y jugo de naranja. Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para las 8, pagaron y caminaron lentamente hasta el bar. ¡Al diablo el reposo! Ella necesitaba el dinero, y mientras no estuviera sola, nada le pasaría. Por suerte, como había cambiado su número, nadie podría llamarla para preguntar dónde estaba.

Apenas llegaron, fueron a cambiarse. Rima optó por colocarse un vestido, ya que así cubriría la mayoría de sus heridas.

-Rima, ¿Qué te paso? –le preguntó Ichijo con preocupación

-etto… me asaltaron, pero ya estoy bien –se apresuro a decir –Ichijo…

-¿hmm?

-¿te importaría ir a dejarme a mi casa hoy?

-claro Rima, debo cuidar a la más pequeña de la familia –dijo el pelirrubio colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, haciéndola reír.

Ichijo y Yuuki siempre decían que los miembros del bar eran como una familia. Kaname, Ichiru y Kaito eran los padres, las mujerzuelas que hacían mucho más que bailarles a los clientes eran las madres. Ichijo y el barman del otro turno eran los hermanos mayores, las demás meseras, en su mayoría de entre 19 y 25 años, eran las hermanas del medio y Rima, al ser la única menor de edad, era la hermanita menor.

-Rima, pensé que hoy tampoco vendrías –la joven cerró los ojos y respiro hondo antes de mirarlo a la cara –Ichiru nos dijo que habías tenido un accidente –maldijo su cinismo, volteando al fin –niña, ¿Qué te paso?

-la asaltaron –dijo Ichijo atendiendo a un cliente. Kaito sonrió de medio lado

-con que te asaltaron –murmuró acariciándole la mejilla –te me escapaste esa noche, niñita malcriada

-no me toques, o te juro que gritaré –Kaito miro a su alrededor, dándole un beso en la frente

-cuídate niña, las calles son peligrosas

-te odio…

.

.

.

Al finalizar su turno, volvió a los vestuarios por su uniforme y su mochila, y corrió hasta el auto de Ichijo. No era uno de esos caros y lujosos como el de Aidou, pero al menos servía para ir más rápido.

Apenas llegó a su edificio, se despidió de su amigo y corrió hasta su departamento. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Lanzo sus cosas sobre el desgastado sofá de cuero y sacó una manzana de la nevera. Fue hasta el pequeño dormitorio y se coloco un buzo de color plomo y una camiseta de tirantes rosada que le servía como pijama.

No iría a clases ese día, por lo que se permitió dormir hasta tarde. Apenas se levanto, se dio una ducha rápida, y se bebió una taza de café y galletas.

Se coloco unos pantalones oscuros, bastante gastados en la zona de las rodillas, zapatillas convers blancas, y una polera de tirantes color crema. Encendió la televisión y se sentó a ver la novela mientras acababa con las pocas almendras que le quedaban. Una vez que la novela termino, se acostó a dormir una siesta.

A las 3 y algo de la tarde, asalto nuevamente la nevera, comiéndose el último poco de arroz que tenia y una manzana. Luego de comer, fue hasta se cuarto a buscar algún libro para leer.

Estaba en eso cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Bufo con molestia y abrió, encontrándose nuevamente con Kaito.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero él coloco su pie

-vengo a terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso ese día

-¡Quita tu sucia pesuña! –grito Rima pisándole el pie con fuerza. El lanzo un gemido y se llevo ambas manos a la zona lastimada, lo cual Rima aprovechó para cerrar con llave. Coloco un mueble y el sofá frente a la puerta, y se encerró en su cuarto. Le molestaba, pero nuevamente tendría que depender de sus amigos. Le marcó a Mei y activo el altavoz. Dejo el celular sobre la cama y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la única maleta que tenía., mientras los gritos y golpes de Kaito hacían el lindo tono de fondo.

-¿Bueno? ¿Con quién hablo? –su amiga también tenía el altavoz, tal vez los gritos de alguien a su lado no la dejaban escuchar bien

-¡Mei! ¡Soy yo, Rima!

-¡Dejen de hablar que no puedo escuchar bien! –gritó Mei desde el otro lado de la línea

-Mei…

-¡Rima! Es ella –volvió a gritar. Rima rodo los ojos y cerro la maleta -¿Qué son esos gritos?

-el mismo loco de la otra noche está en mi departamento… ¿Estas con Aidou?

-¡Ya vamos para allá Rima! No cortes –Rima dejo las maletas sobre la cama y se sentó en una esquina del dormitorio. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, haciéndola cubrirse los oídos con miedo –Rima, ¿Sigues ahí?

-ya entro… -murmuró ella comenzando a llorar. Cortó la llamada y escondió el celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó Kaito abriendo la puerta.

Rima comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a la mano. Parecía un verdadero desquiciado. La tomo de los hombros y la golpeo contra la pared, besándola con brusquedad. Ella le dio una patada, haciéndolo caer. Trato de alejarse, pero Kaito la sujeto del tobillo, obligándola a caer también. Rima trato de soltarse, pero él tenía fuerza.

En un último esfuerzo por librarse de su agarre, tomo unas tijeras que minutos antes le había lanzado, y se las enterró varias veces en la mano, haciéndolo gritar mientras ambos se colocaban de pie.

-¡Esta sí me la pagas, maldita mocosa! –empuño la mano ensangrentada, dispuesto a golpearla. Rima cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Mei la abrazo con fuerza

-Rima, ¿estás bien? –la joven asintió, apartándose un poco para buscar a Kaito, quien era golpeado por cierto pelirrojo

-¿Shiki? –la voz apenas le salió, pero aun así él pudo escucharla. La observo por una fracción de segundo y siguió golpeándolo -¡ya basta!

-¡Este desgraciado debe aprender que a la mujeres no se les toca si ellas no quieren! –grito Shiki, hiriéndolo con las mismas tijeras en el hombro

-por favor, detente –suplico ella al ver que las manos del joven comenzaban a llenarse de sangre

-ya Shiki, fue suficiente, la estas asustando aun más –solo había escuchado esa voz una vez, pero podría reconocerlo fácilmente… Kain. Shiki lo miro y volvió la vista hacia Rima, quien se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su amiga. Luego miró sus manos ensangrentadas, y finalmente a Kaito, quien apenas se movía. Minutos después llegaron Aidou y Zero.

-no me dejaste nada a mi –se quejo Aidou observando a Shiki. Luego se fijo en el rostro de terror de Rima frente a la escena y algo hizo *click* en su mente –Mei, lleva a Rima abajo, nosotros nos encargamos de sus cosas –su novia le obedeció rápidamente, llevándose a su amiga. Los otros tres lo miraron confusos –grandísimo idiota, ¡Rima le tiene terror a estas escenas!

-¿Y cómo esperabas que lo supiera?

-olvídenlo… lávate antes de bajar –sugirió tomando la maleta de Rima y bajando en compañía de su primo. El pelirrojo se lavo las manos mientras Zero inspeccionaba al herido

-¿Kaito?

-¿lo conoces? –el peli plateado asintió, colocándose de pie

-creo que Rima no nos contó toda la historia.

Rima observo de reojo a Shiki, quien se sentó en el puesto del conductor, mientras que Aidou se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a ella y a Mei. Kain y Zero iban en el auto del peli plateado, mientras que ellos iban en el de Shiki, un chevrolet camaro amarillo con franjas negras bastante… llamativo.

Sangre… sangre. Así estaba Kaito, cubierto de sangre, tal como Hidashi ese día. Miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que las tenía rojas, tal vez habían quedado así cuando le enterró las tijeras. Rojas, tal como ese día. Se zafó un poco del agarre de sus amigos y se acerco a Shiki, quien traía la ropa empapada, y el rostro manchado de sangre, al igual que los puños de la chaqueta.

-A-Aidou… murmuro comenzando a temblar. Cerró los ojos y pudo divisar su cálida y fraternal sonrisa, la que no se borro ni siquiera cuando estaba rodeado de sangre –Hidashi

-no pienses en eso Rima

-sálvenlo –susurró aferrándose al brazo de su amiga, quien la observo con preocupación –yo debí de haber muerto

-calma Rima –las suaves palabras de Mei comenzaron a alterarla. La imagen de él ensangrentado no se iba… y la atormentaba, lo recordaba –por favor amiga… piensa en otra cosa

-sangre… sangre –seguía repitiendo la pelirrubia tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos –Mei… -susurró casi como una súplica, ante lo que su amiga no hizo más que abrazarla

-ya estás bien –murmuró con alivio la peli castaña -¿Dónde iremos?

-a mi departamento, y esta vez no se me escapara –dijo Shiki acelerando –esto ya es la guerra

.

.

.

Apenas llegaron, Shiki se cambio de ropa y se lavo mejor, luego se reunió con lo demás en su dormitorio. Rima ya parecía más tranquila, al igual que Aidou y Mei. Zero lucía bastante molesto, lo cual le extraño, ya que ni siquiera contesto una de las típicas bromas de Aidou, algo raro en él.

-Rima, nos mentiste -hablo Zero pasándose una mano por el cabello -dijiste que no lo conocías…

-momento -murmuro Shiki analizando todo -¿De qué hablas?

-esa noche, quien te ataco fue Kaito, ¿verdad? –Rima asintió, comenzando a mover sus dedos con nerviosismo -¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?

-¿Kaito? … ¿Tu jefe pervertido? –preguntaron Aidou y Mei a coro

-yo… yo…

-¡No me digas que anoche volviste al bar!

-Aidou… necesito el trabajo

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? ¿Arriesgarte tanto por un torpe trabajo? ¡Un trabajo!

-¡No me grites Aidou!

-¡Te grito todo lo que quiero porque eres una tonta!

-perdón ¿sí? –grito de pronto Rima comenzando a llorar –perdón por no contarles que mi jefe, el mismo al que le tenía que aguantar sus ofertas de pagarme por una noche con él, el mismo que solía espiarme cuando me cambiaba de ropa, y el que siempre me tocaba cuando nadie miraba, trato de abusar de mí. Pero… si se los contaba, ni tú ni Mei me dejarían volver al trabajo, y si no lo recuerdas, yo no me baño en dinero como todos ustedes… ¿Y qué si me pasa algo? ¿A quién podría importarle lo que me ocurra? -Aidou la golpeo, volteándole el rostro, ante la sorpresa de todos

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces grandísima tonta!

-A-Aidou –tartamudeo Rima llevándose una mano al lugar donde el pelirrubio la había golpeado

-a veces me… me vuelves loco –dijo Aidou sentándose frente a ella –créeme que lo menos que quiero es verte dentro de una caja de madera, y mucho menos Mei… en una jaula tal vez sí… digo, por lo salvaje –todos lo observaron con una gotita estilo anime al notar lo MUCHO que se había desviado del tema

-idiota –rió Rima abrazándolo a él y a Mei

-disculpa, no debí golpearte

-me lo merecía

-Rima -hablo de pronto Zero, acabando con la magia del momento –mi hermano… ¿Se ha propasado contigo alguna vez? –estuvo tentada a contarle todo, pero no era capaz. Negó, moviendo la cabeza con insistencia, lo cual alivio al peli plateado

-¡Es cierto! –exclamo de pronto Mei, colocándose de pie –debo volver a la tienda… Yori va a matarme

-voy contigo…

-¡Claro que no! -le gritaron los 5 al mismo tiempo -¡Tú te quedas aquí!

Dicho esto, Aidou se fue con su novia, y una hora después se fueron Kain y Zero, dejándola nuevamente sola con Shiki, lo cual no le hubiese molestado, de no ser porque la última vez que hablo con él fue para gritarle.

Aprovecho de darse una ducha mientras él iba a comprar algo de comer. Al salir del baño se lo encontró llevando sus maletas a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Dio un suspiro con resignación, al parecer, lo de vivir como prisionera de Shiki iba en serio. Se colocó un vestido lila y zapatos bajos, y tomo la ropa que Migi le había prestado aquel día, decidida a devolvérsela apenas pudiera.

-oye tú –dijo asomándose a la puerta. Rima frunció el ceño, lanzándole una almohada en la cara –tengo que salir

-¿Y qué con eso?

-o vienes conmigo, o te dejo con mis vecinos, pero sola no te quedas

-no soy una niña

-te comportas como una –ella bufó, recordando la ropa de Migi -¿y bien?

-¿Qué vecino?

-los gemelos… ayer no dejaron de preguntar por ti –admitió Shiki cruzándose de brazos, recordando el molesto encuentro con el par en el ascensor

-no me interesa ir contigo

Shiki la tomo del brazo y camino con ella, dejándole el tiempo justo para tomar la ropa de Migi. Cerró con llave y avanzo hasta la puerta de los gemelos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que una linda pelirrubia de ojos verde esmeralda y bonita sonrisa les abriera.

-Shiki…

-Sora, quería pedirles un favor –la rubia lo miro con curiosidad –si pueden cuidar de mi linda mascota en lo que yo vuelvo

-¿A quién llamas mascota, imbécil? –grito Rima. Sora sonrió, saludándola con un gesto

-soy Sora, pasa -Rima se libró del agarre de Shiki y entró, saludando animadamente a los gemelos

-etto, Sora -habló el pelirrojo con seriedad –no la dejes salir por ningún motivo, es algo así como una prisionera

-es Rima, ¿verdad? Migi no dejó de contarnos acerca de ella ese día, estará bien, ahora vete

-nos vemos

-Bye

Los gemelos parecían muy felices de verla, lo cual le extrañaba, ya que apenas había hablado con ellos. Aun así, eran bastante agradables, al igual que su hermano mayor Riki, un amante de los animales. Sora era la novia del último. Al igual que Riki, estaba estudiando medicina veterinaria en la universidad.

Paso casi 2 horas con ellos, conociéndolos un poco más. Supo que los gemelos además de ir a uno de los institutos más caros del país, trabajaban como modelos, con Sora como su representante. Los 3 eran hijos de los dueños de una importante compañía de telecomunicaciones, pero a ninguno de ellos de gustaban los negocios.

Pero como dice el dicho, "todo lo bueno tiene que acabar". Así exactamente se sintió cuando Shiki llego a buscarla. Que ganas tuvo de lanzarle por la cabeza las galletas que Migi le había obsequiado. Conto mentalmente hasta cien mil, y se despidió cálidamente de sus nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

Ceno con Shiki algo de comida china, y luego s e encerró en "su cuarto". Se coloco el pijama y se recostó, observando el techo con insistencia. Su celular sonó de repente, sacándola de sus importantes reflexiones acerca del color del techo de esa habitación.

-¿bueno? –contestó ahogando un bostezo

-¡Con ese ánimo de seguro levantas hasta a los muertos! -sonrió de medio lado

-Mei

-¿Quién más? –Se encogió de hombros, como si la fuese a ver -¿Qué tal tu nuevo compañero de piso? -Rima chasqueo la lengua, lo que hizo reír a su amiga

-al menos los vecinos son agradables

-¿No son unos niñitos mimados? –Mei y su incontenible cinismo

-no olvides que tú también eres una "rica hijita de papá" –le recordó enarcando una ceja. Mei bufo con molestia –pero eso no quita que seas mi mejor amiga

-más te vale –ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo -¿Qué harás ahora Rima?

-buscare otro trabajo… ¿Qué más me queda?

-deberías descansar unas semanas

-claro que no… no está en mis planes vivir a costillas de un niñito rico –Mei lanzo una sonora carcajada

-bueno Rima, tengo que irme, ya te extraño amiga

-y yo a ti, duerme bien

-tú también, te quiero grandísima tonta

-Mei…

Su amiga cortó antes de que pudiera contestarle. Dio un suspiro y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche que había junto a su cama. Se acomodo mejor bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos, logrando dormirse luego de mucho s minutos.

"_Shiki no dejaba de golpearlo. Ella trato de detenerlo, pero el firme agarre de Ichiru se lo impedía. Se aparto un poco y pudo reconocer su ensangrentado rostro y su dulce sonrisa. Ichiru y Shiki se esfumaron, y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza al cuerpo inerte frente a ella. Una de sus manos bañadas en sangre le acaricio la mejilla, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente."_

-¡Hidashi! –lo llamo con toda la fuerza que tuvo. Una fría capa de sudor le cubría el rostro y las manos. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un somnoliento Shiki

-o me dices quien es Hidashi, o me dejas dormir –le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, quien observo de la hora de reojo. Las 2:13 de la mañana -¿estás bien?

-solo fue… una pesadilla -Shiki frunció el ceño, sentándose junto a ella -no quise despertarte, lo siento

-Rima

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quién… quién es Hidashi?

-no me gusta hablar de eso, buenas noches

-de acuerdo, duerme bien

No, claro que n o le gustaba recordarlo, pero siempre permanecía en su memoria, torturándola a diario. Hidashi… ¿Por qué sentía que lo extrañaba solo a él? Dio un suspiro y volvió a dormir apenas Shiki salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-más mujerzuela serás tú –dijo Rima mirándola con odio –ahora suéltame… zorra regalada -el agarre se hizo más firme_

_-¿Cómo me dijiste? _

_-tenía entendido que las zorras tenían buen oído, ¿O era olfato? Ya lo olvide_

_-¡La única zorra regalada eres tú!_

…

_-¡Hidashi! –típico grito luego de soñar con él. Shiki, que al parecer también estaba dormido, se desperezo a su lado -maldición… -murmuró volviendo a recostarse_

_-Rima…_

_-estoy bien –se apresuro a decir. Shiki dio un suspiro y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos -¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

_-me aseguro de que ese "estoy bien" sea verdadero_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Lo que me faltaba" _Pensó mirando fijamente a las 3 personas frente a ella.

Bueno, empezando por el principio. Esa mañana Shiki la había despertado a las 7:15, diciéndole que se arreglara para irse a clases. Luego desayunaron un vaso de jugo de naranja y tostadas con queso. Más tarde, prácticamente la obligo a subir al monstruo amarillo que él llamaba "mi auto", y la llevó hasta la secundaria.

Bajo corriendo para que nadie notara que había llegado con él y fue hasta su salón. Para variar, llego tarde. La profesora de inglés la dejo entrar luego de un rato, a ella junto a Shiki, Zero y Kain. Finalmente Aidou le había ganado.

No salió de su salón en toda la mañana, ver el patio desde su lugar era… relajante. Pasaron las clases de castellano y biología, y finalmente la hora de almorzar. Nuevamente rechazo la oferta de Aidou de ir con ellos. En vez de eso, se compró un sándwich de carne y se sentó a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero su paz duro… ¿20 minutos?

Chasqueo la lengua y se coloco de pie, tratando de ignorarlas. Hoy no estaba de ánimo para esas cosas.

-supe que la pobre Rima Tohya se quedó sin su empleo como camarera –dijo Ruka

-yo diría más, que trabajaba como mujerzuela –agrego María. Seiren sonrió de medio lado. Rima dio un suspiro y paso de largo, o eso intento, ya que la peli plateada la detuvo

-¿adónde vas, mujerzuela de quinta?

-más mujerzuela serás tú –dijo Rima mirándola con odio –ahora suéltame… zorra regalada –el agarre se hizo más firme

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-tenía entendido que las zorras tenían buen oído, ¿O era olfato? Ya lo olvide

-¡La única zorra regalada eres tú! –le grito Seiren lanzándola al suelo con fuerza. Los dolores en el vientre volvieron de inmediato, pero eso no le impidió devolverle cada golpe que la otra le daba. Trato de colocarse de pie, pero Ruka la hizo volver a caer, esta vez de frente

-cobardes… -escupió levantándose un poco. Seiren le dio una patada en el estomago, mientras que las otras dos le pisaron las manos. Su blusa comenzó a mancharse de sangre, al parecer las heridas del pecho aun no estaban bien cerradas –no son capaces de pelear decentemente

-eso te lo mereces por zorra –dio un suspiro y sujeto el tobillo de Seiren, haciéndola caer a su lado. Cerró su puño y se lo estampo en el rostro. Las otras la alejaron, sujetándola de ambos brazos. Seiren se levanto, dispuesta a devolverle el golpe

-yo… no lo haría si fuera tú –habló Shiki calmadamente, sujetándole la muñeca mientras Aidou tomaba a Rima en brazos. La peli plateada se volvió hacia él, quien parecía más que molesto. Aun así, los 4 mantenían una actitud calmada, pero el odio era evidente con solo mirarlos a los ojos –den gracias…

-de que son mujeres –continúo Zero cruzándose de brazos –si no…

-ya les habríamos –siguió Kain haciendo que Shiki la soltara

-devuelto cada golpe –finalizo Aidou observando a su amiga, quien se había desmayado en sus brazos –escuchen bien, todos…

-la próxima persona que se atreva a lastimarla

-o hacer algo en su contra

-se las verá con nosotros –dijo Shiki con odio. Aidou y él se fueron, llevándose a Rima con ellos **(Kyaa, yo quiero ser Rima)**

-¡Ah! –exclamó Zero antes de irse con Kain –Seiren… Rima no es una mujerzuela de quinta…

-esa eres tú –murmuro Kain sonriendo de medio lado.

.

.

.

La llevaron hasta la enfermería, donde se quedo el resto del día. Aidou, Zero y Kain volvieron a clases, dejándola al cuidado de Shiki, ya que él así se los había pedido.

Rima despertó cerca de 10 minutos después, encontrándose con el rostro de aburrimiento del pelirrojo. Trato de moverse un poco, pero una fuerte punzada en el estomago se lo impidió. Shiki la obligo a dormirse nuevamente. Mala idea.

_Nuevamente sangre, su caricia en la mejilla, su dulce sonrisa, y luego el clásico…_

-¡Hidashi! –típico grito luego de soñar con él. Shiki, que al parecer también estaba dormido, se desperezó a su lado –maldición… -murmuró volviendo a recostarse

-Rima…

-estoy bien –se apresuro a decir. Shiki dio un suspiro y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-me aseguro de que ese "estoy bien" sea verdadero.

Y otra vez el silencio, interrumpido solo por sus respiraciones. Rima observaba el techo, mientras que el pelirrojo buscaba con insistencia alguna mancha en las blancas paredes de la enfermería.

-era mi hermano –habló de pronto la pelirrubia

-¿Cómo?

-Hidashi, era mi hermano mayor –le repitió -9 años mayor

- si no quieres…

-tú quieres saberlo, ¿No? –le pregunto Rima mirándolo a los ojos –después de todo, te he despertado varias veces llamándolo

-¿tu hermano?

-exacto… -dijo ella colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre. Shiki suspiro y concentro toda su atención en la pelirrubia –siempre fue mi protector… eso hasta que un día… volvíamos de una cena junto a nuestros padres. En la carretera, un tipo chocó con un autobús, provocando un accidente múltiple. Una camioneta impactó nuestro auto por una esquina, y otro auto por el frente. Mis padres murieron al instante, Hidashi me abrazó y protegió con su cuerpo en el mismo instante en que chocamos, y luego cuando salimos disparados del auto… él no me soltó hasta que tocamos el suelo. Yo corrí hacia él. Estaba totalmente ensangrentado, tenía heridas el todos lados, un inmenso corte en un costado, y su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar, pero no me importó, yo me aferre a su cuerpo casi sin vida, tal como una niña de 9 años se aferra a su héroe… él me sonrió, y con una de sus manos ensangrentadas me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo "Calma Rima, dentro de poco estaré bien" –Shiki la escuchaba atentamente. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la joven –yo pensé que lo decía enserio…

-Rima…

-él murió unos minutos después en mis brazos, sin dejar de sonreírme

-¿hace cuanto…?

-8 años…

-… -el pelirrojo le limpio las lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares.

-a veces veo los registros del accidente, y me doy cuenta de que solo una parte del auto quedó intacta… el lugar donde iba Hidashi, si no me hubiera protegido, él seguiría vivo

-pero tú no

-exacto –dijo Rima sonriendo con amargura al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a la cara –para mí ya era un tema superado, hasta que vi como dejaste a Kaito , y recordé la sangre… la sangre de mi hermano en mis manos, en mi ropa, mi cabello…

Shiki no dijo nada, pero escuchar eso fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Él le había dicho casi lo mismo hace unos días "_Idiota, grandísimo idiota" _se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez.

No volvieron a hablarse después de eso. Apenas el timbre les indico que debían irse, la tomo en brazos y la dejó en su auto. Iba a partir cuando sus amigos lo llamaron. Chasqueo la lengua y bajo la ventanilla sin salir. Rima solo sonrió, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus manos.

Finalmente logró deshacerse de cierto rubio molesto, emprendiendo rumbo hacia su departamento.

Rima se encerró en su habitación, y pese a tener las llaves, Shiki prefirió no molestarla. Varias horas después comieron algo, y ella volvió a su encierro. ¿Tanto le afectaba hablar de su hermano? Suspiró con resignación y se sentó a jugar videojuegos.

.

.

.

Se sentía una verdadera inútil. En 3 días se había quedado completamente desempleada, y viviendo a costillas de alguien a quien debería odiar. Dio un bostezo y se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano, deslizándole lentamente por su rostro. Además, tanto tiempo libre, la aburría.

Ni modo, se dio una ducha y luego de colocarse su "pijama", fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué ves? –le preguntó a Shiki, quien estaba en la sala viendo una película

-emm… no sé, algo que encontré, creo que es una película de humor o algo así, aunque la verdad, no le he puesto mucha atención

-¿te molesta si veo contigo?

-no, claro que no –Rima se sentó en el sofá, junto a él –oye…

-¿Hmm?

-etto… -quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, si aun estaba afectada, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta –hay helado en la nevera

-¡Genial! –exclamo ella dando un brinco para colocarse de pie e ir por helado de piña. Volvió con el envase completo y 2 cucharas. Shiki le agradeció y comenzó a comer, mientras la pelirrubia lo observaba de reojo. Verlo nervioso la hacía reír –estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero bien –él la observó algo sorprendido, tranquilizándose unos segundos después –eso era lo que querías pregunta, ¿Verdad?

¡Guau! Le había leído los pensamientos, ¿De qué otra forma sabía que era exactamente eso lo que le quería preguntar?

Nunca supieron exactamente el nombre de la película, lo cual poco les importó, ya que una vez que el helado se acabo, ambos se fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, pelea por la ducha, desayuno express, y otra pelea para obligar a la joven a subir al "monstruo amarillo". Ese fue el agradable despertar de Shiki. Llegar tarde a clases, aguantarse los reclamos… ¡Que chica más complicada! Se negó a salir de su salón en la mañana, y Zero prácticamente debió pasearla en brazos toda la hora de almuerzo, ya que siempre trataba de escaparse de ellos.

Salir de la academia fue todo un lío, ya que nadie sabía donde se había metido Rima. Finalmente, y gracias a Kain, la encontraron escondida sobre un árbol. La ataron al asiento del copiloto… y Shiki al fin pudo irse.

Apenas llegaron al departamento, el pelirrojo se aseguro de que la joven entrara y fue a comprar los materiales para un tonto trabajo. Rima se cambio de ropa y lavó su uniforme, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Se alisó un poco la falda y fue a abrir, encontrándose con su vecina Migi.

-hola Migi, ¿Cómo estás? –Ella sonrió en señal de saludo –Shiki no está

-_"_ya lo sé, te busco a ti" –se apresuro a escribir ella

-¿A mí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola! Esta es la segunda vez que realizo mi sección "conociendo a…"**

**Esta vez hablaremos de Hidashi, mi hermano mayor. **

**Él era un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes siempre llenos de vida. Tal como se lo dije a Shiki, era 9 años mayor que yo, y el favorito de mamá. Siempre fue excelente en los estudios, además de tocar muy bien el piano. Bastante bromista y alegre, siempre el alma de la fiesta, aunque cuando se lo proponía, asustaba con solo ver su expresión de furia. En toda su vida, solo le conoció una novia, la cual ya no vivía en el país. **

**Era el hermano perfecto… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Próximo capitulo _

_-veo que no te puedo dejar ni 5 minutos sola porque de inmediato te escapas _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Shiki sonrió de medio lado y la tomó, echándosela al hombro como si fuese un saco de papas _

_-vine por ti ¿Qué más?, tardé un poco en encontrarte _

_-¡Bájame! _

…

_-¿Y qué piensas de la oferta que mamá te hizo? –le preguntó Shiki, sentándose a la mesa. Ella se encogió de hombros, negando en silencio -¿Por qué no? Tienes bastante talento_

_-pero… pensé que creías que lo había hecho mal –dijo Rima confundida –es que, como estabas molesto cuando terminamos_

_-no estaba molesto, estaba cansado… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero no estaba muy segura de seguir o no con la historia, pero ya lo supere, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido, besos… **


	6. Chapter 6

-¿A mí? –Migi asintió, tomándola de la mano y corriendo con ella hasta el ascensor

-"quiero que me acompañes" –le escribió mientras detenía un taxi –"al centro comercial"

-etto, no gracias, no tengo ganas de verte comprar ropa –se excuso Rima moviendo las manos con insistencia. La peli castaña la obligo a subir al taxi unto con ella

-"también compramos algo para ti" –le sugirió Migi –"tu ropa es fea y pasada de moda" –vale, tal vez tenía razón pero, ¿Debía ser tan sincera?

-tampoco tengo dinero

-"yo sí, así que deja de reclamar"

-¿a cuál centro comercial vamos?

-"al de mi abuelo, por supuesto" "¿Acaso hay otro?" –Rima sonrió, mirando por la ventanilla. Migi era una niña rica, jamás sabría que había un centro comercial donde conseguías ropa casi nueva por poco dinero.

Al llegar, se sintió diminuta frente a tan enorme edificio. Migi la tomo de la mano y, literalmente, la arrastro hasta la entrada. De inmediato se sintió fuera de lugar, solo gente refinada y elegante por todos lados. Definitivamente no era un buen día para usar una falda toda desaliñada, zapatos bajos que no hacían juego con nada, y una camiseta de tirantes roja.

Migi no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que de inmediato la arrastro a la primera tienda que vio. Compro un par de vestidos y se fueron. Recorrieron otras 3 sin comprar nada, y finalmente en la quinta tienda, la joven recordó que Rima iba vestida como un bicho raro.

Tomo unas cuantas faldas, pantalones, blusas, camisetas y vestidos, entregándoselos con la obligación de probarse todo.

-me gusta ese –opino la joven que las atendía. Migi negó frenéticamente y Rima suspiro. Se coloco unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de color rosa pálido con un disimulado escote. Al salir, Migi le enseño el pulgar en señal de aprobación, entregándole unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego con la blusa.

-"se lo lleva puesto" –indico la peli castaña

-¿Y qué hago con la ropa que traía puesta?

-"échela a la basura" –Apenas pagaron, siguieron recorriendo las tiendas. Rima realmente estaba sorprendida de la capacidad para gastar dinero de algunas. Una vez que ya no tuvieron manos para tantas bolsas, entraron a un salón de belleza –"bien, quiero que nos dejen más bonitas"

-¿Cómo? ¡Oye no! ¡Yo solo la acompaño!

Ser ignorada por su pequeña amiga se le estaba volviendo costumbre. 2 jóvenes la ataron a una silla y comenzaron a lavarle el cabello, mientras otra le hacía limpieza facial, y otras 4 se encargaban de los pies y las manos. Luego de todo eso, un hombre comenzó a arreglarle el cabello, ondulándole levemente las puntas y arreglándole el flequillo, para luego maquillarla.

Cuando terminaron, se reunió con Migo, quien traía el largo cabello liso y atado en una coleta alta, dejando libre solo un mechón a cada lado del rostro, perfectamente maquillada.

Se miro en un espejo de cuerpo entero y realmente se sorprendió, parecía una verdadera niña rica. Se rio de su pensamiento y fue con su amiga a una heladería ubicada en una de las terrazas, desde donde tenían una excelente vista de la ciudad.

.

.

.

-veo que no te puedo dejar ni 5 minutos sola porque de inmediato te escapas

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Shiki sonrió de medio lado y la tomó, echándosela al hombro como si fuese un saco de papas

-vine por ti ¿Qué más?, tardé un poco en encontrarte

-¡Bájame! –Le ordeno ella comenzando a patalear y a golpearle la espalda, lo cual poco le sirvió, porque Shiki siguió ignorándola olímpicamente –no puedo dejar a Migi sola

-créeme que lo que menos le importa en este momento es que te vayas –Rima dejo los golpes y miró a su amiga, quien saludaba calurosamente a un joven alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y lindo rostro de maduras facciones

-¿es su novio?

-sí, él es Ryu –respondió Shiki sin bajarla –por cierto… te ves linda

Un abrupto sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Rima, quien volvió a patalear, haciéndolo reír. Finalmente llegaron hasta el monstruo amarillo, donde la dejo en el asiento del copiloto y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Rodeo el auto y se ubico tras el volante, acelerando al instante.

Se extraño de ir en dirección contraria de donde estaba su edificio, así que trato de preguntarle, pero cuando iba a hacerlo fue interrumpida por el celular del joven. Él activo el altavoz y dejo el aparato a su lado.

-Sara, ¿Qué ocurre? –Rima frunció el ceño apenas escucho el nombre

-_Shiki, que impuntual eres, llevo esperándote cerca de 20 minutos_

-ya estoy llegando… etto, traigo compañía, espero que no te moleste

_-¿Qué? Se supone que vendrías solo_

-si era una molestia debiste dejarme con Migi –bufo Rima cruzándose de brazos

-_solo llega pronto_ –se apresuro a decir Sara cortando la llamada. La joven chasqueo la lengua y observo por la ventana.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de color azul con muchos ventanales. Shiki la tomo tal como lo hizo en el centro comercial, caminando con ella. Al entrar, 2 jóvenes les dieron la bienvenida y el pelirrojo subió hasta el cuarto piso, donde lo esperaba una mujer de unos 30 años, de largo y rizado cabello rubio ceniza, con una expresión bastante seria.

Finalmente el joven la dejo en el suelo, saludo a la mujer y se fue con ella, olvidándose de Rima, quien se quedo sola en un lugar que no conocía. Lo mataría, sí que lo mataría. Comenzó a explorar el lugar, encontrándose con varias salas repletas de ropa, chicas y chicos bastante atractivos, y fotógrafos. Debía de ser la empresa de modelaje a la que Shiki pertenecía.

-¿Cómo que renuncio? –los casi gritos de una mujer llamaron su atención, por lo que camino en la dirección de la que provenían –esas fotografías deben estar listas hoy

-podríamos usar a alguna modelo de catalogo –sugirió otra que corría para alcanzar a su jefa

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamo la mujer doblando al mismo tiempo que Rima, por lo que chocaron con fuerza, cayendo ambas al suelo -¿¡Pero qué demo…!?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –se disculpo Rima ayudándola a colocarse de pie. Ambas mujeres la observaron de pies a cabeza, incomodándola

-¡Encontré a nuestra modelo! –exclamó la más alta y ruidosa

-¿Qué? N-no señora, y-yo no soy m-modelo, no sé nada de eso

-lo serás desde ahora, ven, que pronto comenzara la sesión.

Dicho y hecho, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro en la dirección en que se había ido Shiki hace un rato. Tratar de razonar con esa mujer era imposible, no escuchaba a nadie. La llevo hasta una sala donde volvieron a maquillarla y peinarla, y luego la vistieron con un vestido de invierno de color rosa, botas largas de color blanco y un abrigo de un tono lila. La mujer la empujo hasta la sala contigua, donde se encontraba un conocido pelirrojo rodeado de hojas secas de árboles frente a un fondo oscuro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño –yo te deje en la entrada

-yo…

-Shiki, ocurrió un problema con Amanda –murmuró la asistente de la mujer –por lo mismo buscamos un rápido reemplazo, y la escogimos a ella

-¿A ella? ¡Pero si no tiene ni idea de cómo modelar!

-¡Ya calla Senry! –Le ordeno la mujer dándole un golpe en la cabeza -¡Tú tendrás que ayudarla durante la sesión!

-pero… madre –con que esa ruidosa mujer era la madre de Shiki, quien lo diría –no me llames Senry

-vaya chico –bufo la mujer. Mirándola bien, sus rasgos y el cabello rojizo la delataban ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? –por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh? R-Rima

-bien Rima, Senry –Shiki chasqueo la lengua. Odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre, pero su madre era un caso especial –comencemos… -Rima no sabía qué hacer. Sintió como el fotógrafo le daba indicaciones, pero no lograba entenderlas. Shiki suspiro y se le acercó, comenzando a posar junto a ella

-relaja t expresión –le susurro al oído, volteándola para quedar de frente con ella, azul claro vs azul oscuro, rubio vs rojo –solo piensa en algo que te haga feliz.

Y de pronto su rostro se ilumino. Su piel morena, sus ojos marrones al igual que su alborotado cabello, y su eterna sonrisa de "yo te haré feliz". Él le tomaba fotos cuando eran niños, lo hizo también la última vez que lo vio "Para no olvidar nunca tu bello rostro", le había dicho luego de enfocarla con su cámara.

No supo que la sesión había llegado tan pronto a su fin hasta que escucho los emocionados aplausos de la señora Shiki. Observo de reojo a su compañero, quien aun se encontraba a su lado con cierta expresión de disgusto en su rostro… ¿Tan malo había sido modelar junto a ella? Pero si lo hubiera hecho mal, su madre no le habría ofrecido empleo como modelo en su empresa, diciéndole que era "un verdadero diamante en bruto", a lo cual ella solo atinó a decir que lo pensaría.

.

.

.

-¿Y qué piensas de la oferta que mamá te hizo? –le preguntó Shiki, sentándose a la mesa. Ella se encogió de hombros, negando en silencio -¿Por qué no? Tienes bastante talento

-pero… pensé que creías que lo había hecho mal –dijo Rima confundida –es que, como estabas molesto cuando terminamos

-no estaba molesto, estaba cansado –mintió él. La verdad, escucharla nombrar a un tal "Tadashi" durante la sesión, lo había puesto de mal humor

-¿Crees que sirva para el modelaje?

-no veo por qué no además, ser modelo de la empresa de mamá, que es una de las más exitosas del país, te deja bastante dinero en el bolsillo, el suficiente como para comprarte un coche como el mío

-no me gustaría ser dueña de semejante monstruo amarillo –dijo Rima, haciéndolo reír –esta delicioso… ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ceno algo preparado frente a mis ojos

-¿tú cocinas?

-claro, podría preparar la cena de mañana… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿podrías… -dudó un momento antes de continuar –decirle a tu madre que acepto el empleo? Lo que pasa es que con ella me siento un poco intimidada

-no te preocupes, así nos sentimos todos los que trabajamos con ella… yo la llamo

-gracias

¿Desde cuándo su sonrisa era tan bella y sincera? Movió la cabeza de pronto tratando de borrarse esos pensamientos. Rima lo observó confusa y luego siguió comiendo.

Tal vez le estaba tomando cariño a esa torpe aunque, ¿Eso era posible en apenas 5 días? Bueno, debía admitir que siempre había querido conocerla un poco más pero, en ningún momento se imagino que tendría que tenerla viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, eso sí que no, y todo en menos de una semana.

…

¿Modelar? Ni en sus sueños más locos se lo habría imaginado. Y encima como la compañera de Shiki, porque en pocas palabras, eso le había propuesto la dueña de la empresa.

Shiki, ese "idiota engreído" que la tenía viviendo bajo su techo y además, su comida era deliciosa. Sonrió al pensar en eso, ella siempre había creído que tenía a alguien que le cocinara, lavara y planchara para él, como la mayoría de la gente rica. Bueno, también había creído que él, Zero y Kain eran unos engreídos que no se preocupaban por nadie, y ya era 3 las veces que la habían ayudado. Tal vez, Aidou y Mei tenían razón, no todos los ricos eran iguales, y ella los había juzgado mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Finalmente había llegado el viernes. Rima salió de la academia y fue hasta donde las esperaban Aidou y sus amigos, quienes parecían bastante aburridos, lo cual no le importaba, ella no les había dicho que la esperaran.

-vaya… ¿Siempre tardas tanto en ducharte? –le preguntó Zero con fastidio

-no era necesario que me esperaran, de todas formas me iré con Aidou –les dijo ella con un fingido tono de molestia. El día anterior la madre de Shiki le había dado su pago por la sesión de fotos que había realizado, y tal como el pelirrojo le había dicho, era bastante dinero. Por esto, Mei la había convencido de ir de compras, y Aidou tendría que acompañarlas.

-¿No podemos ir con ustedes?

-se aburrirían…

-¡Nada de eso! –Exclamó el peli plateado –nos divertirá mucho ver a Aidou cargando las bolsas de Mei, ¿Qué dicen chicos?

-suena… tentador –opino Shiki dándole una mirada de burla a su amigo pelirrubio

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo Kain, disimulando una sonrisa al imaginarse a su primo llevando las cosas de Mei que, bien se sabía, era una compradora compulsiva

-pero… creo que lo mejor sería ir en solo 2 autos –sugirió Rima –nosotros iremos en el de Aidou

-bien, ¿Y nosotros? –habló Shiki cruzándose de brazos

-¿Lo decidimos al piedra, papel o tijera? –Zero y su particular forma de solucionar todos sus problemas

-qué tontería, usaremos el mío –ordeno Kain, y la discusión se dio por acabada una vez que él hablo

-vayan a dejar sus coches mientras nosotros iremos por Mei, nos juntamos en el centro comercial

-¿En cuál?

-en el del abuelo de los gemelos por supuesto –se aventuró a decir Zero -¿Acaso hay otro?

-hay 4 en esta ciudad –le aclaro Aidou, hablando por primera vez, antes de que Rima pudiera responder –uno de ricos, uno para los con menos dinero y los otros 2 son normales, iremos al que está en el centro de la ciudad, no creo que Mei quiera acompañarte al mismo…

-¡No necesitas dar tanta información!

-y al que iremos… ¿En qué categoría entra? –pregunto Kain con una muy mal disimulada curiosidad

-normal –respondieron Rima y Aidou a coro, subiendo al auto.

.

.

.

Luego de ir por Mei a su colegio, fueron hasta donde habían quedado de juntarse con sus amigos, quienes se dieron el lujo de hacerlos esperar más de 10 minutos. Mei comenzaba a impacientarse por el retraso de los otros, y eso no sería bueno para nadie. Finalmente el coche de Kain se estaciono junto a ellos, y mientras la molesta peli castaña discutía con ellos, tomo a su mejor amiga del brazo y la arrastro con al interior del edificio. Aidou se lamento de su suerte en voz baja y las siguió con resignación, al igual que el resto del grupo.

Y definitivamente tener tantos brazos disponibles fue un alivio para su amiga Mei, quien compro tanta ropa que de seguro podría vestir a un ejército completo con todo lo que llevaba en esas bolsas, bolsas que sus amigos debieron cargar, excepción de Zero, quien opto por ayudar con las bolsas de Rima, que definitivamente eran mucho menos de lo que Mei lo haría llevar, además, eran mucho más livianas. De vez en cuando el peli plateado volteaba hacia sus tres amigos para sonreír con una mezcla de burla y victoria, mientras los otros lo observaban con una mirada asesina. Cuando al fin la peli castaña se aburrió de comprar, los 6 jóvenes se sentaron en una de las mesas de un restaurante de comida rápida.

-no puedo creer que esto sea pollo –murmuraba Zero mientras examinaba atentamente uno de los nuggets frente a él -¿Dónde están las salsas y condimentos?

-hay mayonesa si a eso te refieres –le dijo Aidou llevándose uno a la boca. Rima le dio un sorbo a su jugo y rió ante la curiosa expresión del peli plateado

-ya cómelo Zero, te aseguro que no morirás envenenado –dijo Mei riéndose. De pronto, una fuerte sensación de que la observaban invadió a Rima, quien giro su cabeza, encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones que permanecían fijos en ella y su eterna sonrisa la hicieron petrificarse. Él le tomo una fotografía y dio media vuelta –Rima… oye, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tadashi… -murmuró ella volviendo en sí

-¿Eh?

-¡Tadashi! –lo llamo, colocándose de pie. Sus amigos voltearon hacia donde ella miraba, fijando su vista en un joven alto, de tez morena, cabello y ojos marrones, buen físico y una bella sonrisa que se le tomó nuevamente una fotografía a Rima antes de perderse entre las personas antes de que ella pudiese alcanzarlo -¡Tadashi!

-Aidou… ¿estoy alucinando?

-n-no lo creo, imposible que los tres hayamos alucinado al mismo tiempo –Rima volvió a reunirse con ellos desplomándose en su asiento y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos

-oigan, ¿Quién era ese? –Preguntó Shiki frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué te tomo una fotografía?

-si, yom tumben edtoy comfumdidom –balbuceo Zero llenándose la boca con todos los nuggets que podía. Rima soltó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió fijándose en el aspecto de Zero en ese momento -¿Ahora te ríes?

-luces muy divertido, lo bueno es que no comes la comida de los plebeyos –bromeó, haciéndolo toser con estruendo ante su burla.

-volvió… -susurró Mei, chasqueando la lengua

-volvió –repitió Rima mecánicamente. Shiki la observó con molestia, ¿Quién sería ese idiota? ¿Y cómo se atrevió a ignorar a la pelirrubia? –lo encontrare de nuevo…

-Rima –Aidou suspiró exasperado, a lo que su amiga le sonrió

-aun tenemos una conversación inconclusa

-si vuelves a llorar por él, yo mismo lo buscaré y acabaré con esa sonrisa –las palabras y el tono que uso Aidou terminaron por confundir a los otros tres. Shiki se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho

-nosotros ¿Somos esculturas aquí?

-ya, no insistas –realmente la joven se sintió agradecida del sentido común de Kain, y de la influencia que podía ejercer sobre sus amigos. –Entonces, ¿Nos vamos ya o le ordenamos a Zero más nuggets?

-¡Que sean para llevar!

.

.

.

Luego de que Zero se comprara prácticamente todos los nuggets que había en el restaurante, finalmente pudieron volver a sus casas. Aidou llevó a su novia de vuelta, por lo que Kain hizo de chofer para Shiki, Zero y Rima.

-¿Segura de que todo está bien? –le preguntó Zero una vez que estuvieron a punto de llegar. Rima asintió, pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja -¿Y qué?, ¿Salimos hoy chicos?

-estoy algo cansada…

-tengo otras cosas que hacer además de llevarte a tu casa –murmuró Kain mirándolos desde el retrovisor –y supongo que mi primo pasara la noche en casa de su novia

-no tengo ánimos para esas cosas –se limitó a decir Shiki encogiéndose de hombros

-pff –bufó el peli plateado cruzándose de brazos -¿Qué tal mañana?

-claro, mañana estará bien –los otros dos apoyaron las palabras de la joven, y pareció bastarle a Zero para retomar su actitud de triunfador. Kain se estaciono frente al edificio de Shiki, quien ayudo con las bolsas de su compañera

-oye Rima…

-¿Hmm?

Anoche fui al bar de mi hermano -¿Por qué de pronto un intenso escalofrió la recorría cada vez que alguien nombraba ese lugar? Soltó aire y fijo su atención en Zero –y resulta que cruce un par de palabras con una de las meseras… una pequeña, de lindos ojos marrones y hermosa sonrisa, bastante alegre

-¿Yuuki?

-¡Ella! Etto, me… me preguntaba si tú podrías, podrías darme su número de teléfono

-me encantaría, pero no traigo mi celular ahora, ¿Qué tal si te lo doy mañana? –El peli plateado asintió con entusiasmo –etto… ¿No supiste nada de… de…?

-¿Kaito? –Ella asintió, y los otros tres bufaron a coro –aún está hospitalizado, y por lo que me comentó Ichiru, tiene para tiempo allí

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Que fue a ver cómo estabas y tu amante lo golpeo sin ningún motivo –contó frunciendo el ceño -¡Vaya mentiroso! ¡Si yo hubiese sido Shiki lo hubiera matado!

-no digas esas cosas –pidió la única mujer dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a él y a Kain a modo de despedida –buenos, nos vemos mañana

-¡Adiós chiquita! –Rima sonrió de medio lado al escuchar el grito que Zero hizo apenas Kain presiono con fuerza el acelerador. Claro, ellos eran lo suficientemente altos como para darse el derecho de llamarla chiquita. Volvió a sonreír y subió al departamento junto a Shiki.

-¿no piensas preguntarme nada? –Ambos se detuvieron a solo pasos de la puerta. El pelirrojo permanecía delante de ella, dándole la espalda con la vista fija en el techo del pasillo

-si lo hago… ¿Piensas responderme? –ella se mantuvo en silencio, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Shiki suspiró y buscó las llaves para poder abrir –eso creí.

Aun cuando no quiso hacerlo, muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Y es que no entendía como Rima tenía el valor para hablarle de su hermano Hidashi, pero no quería decir nada acerca del chico del centro comercial. Chasqueó la lengua y trató de relajarse, de todos modos, a él no tenía porqué importarle lo que le pasará a su compañera de piso, de clases, y ahora también de trabajo.

Si lo pensaba bien, ya no era solo la linda chica rara que se sentaba junto a Aidou al fondo del salón, en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en algo así como la pequeña protegida del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya sé que me demore mucho en continuarla, pero con esta historia tuve varios problemas… en primera, el genio de mi hermanito borró algunas carpetas de mi notebook, incluyendo la que tenía esta historia. Perdí tres capítulos y la inspiración para volver a escribirlos se demoró mucho en llegar, además del problema de que estaba sin internet. Lo siento de veras por demorarme tanto.**


	8. Chapter 8

Acababa de cambiarse de ropa cuando Zero llego a buscarlos, lo cual le parecía absurdo teniendo en cuenta que Shiki también tenía auto, aun cuando esta parecía un inmenso monstruo amarillo.

Termino de arreglarse y se colocó una chaqueta de color Calipso que Migi le había prestado. Se miró por última vez al espejo para asegurarse de que estaba presentable. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color negro, camiseta sin mangas que dejaba parte de su plano vientre al descubierto, y zapatillas del mismo tono celeste que la camiseta. Su cabello permanecía suelto y lacio, tal como su vecina lo había sugerido, y su rostro perfectamente maquillado de una manera sobria y perfecta para no llamar la atención.

-¡Que guapa! -Exclamó Zero al verla salir al fin de su cuarto. Shiki lo apoyó haciendo un gesto con sus manos -¿Nos vamos?

-¿Adonde iremos?

-espera un poco y lo sabrás chiquita. –dicho esto, fueron hasta el coche del peli plateado, el cual esta vez era de los mismo que Shiki tenía, solo que de color naranjo con franjas negras

-¿Tambien tienes un monstruo?

-de hecho, los cuatro tenemos de estos, los compramos juntos –le explicó Zero colocándose el cinturón de seguridad –es sólo que Kain, Aidou y yo optamos por autos más cómodos y de nuestro estilo

-¿Ya ves? –Preguntó Rima volteando hacia el pelirrojo, quien iba en los asientos traseros, con ambos pies sobre ellos –eres un excéntrico

-Shiki, ensuciarás los asientos

-¿Y eso qué? -Zero bufó y emprendió la marcha.

.

.

.

Los llevo hasta las puertas de una enorme mansión, desde donde provenía música y luces de todo tipo. Shiki se movió de su cómoda posición y se asomó por entre los dos asientos delanteros, molestando a Rima con su repentina cercanía.

-no mencionaste que harías fiesta –Rima se paralizó producto de la impresión ¿Esa era la casa de Zero? Si era sí, en su fiesta obviamente se encontraría con Ichiru, y ya era demasiado tarde como para inventar una excusa y regresar a la comodidad del departamento de Shiki –bueno pues, ¿vamos, no?

-claro…

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo… pálida –observó Zero ayudándola a bajar

-e-es solo un mareo, estoy bien –trató de sonreír y avanzó a paso lento hacia la entrada, donde ya los esperaban Aidou, Kain y Mei, quien tenía una expresión bastante seria. Saludó a los recién llegados y tomó a su amiga del brazo, llevándose lejos de ellos

-¿Por qué viniste Rima? ¿Tienes idea de quién es el anfitrión de esta fiesta? –Rima hizo una mueca a modo de respuesta –Ichiru, ¿Te suena? El tipo que no hacía más que tratar de comprar tu cuerpo

-yo…

-¡Eres lista Rima! ¿Cómo no pudiste inventar una excusa para no venir?

-Zero no quiso decirme nada antes de llegar

-Aidou y yo tratamos de llamarte

-mi celular se quedó sin batería –explicó la pelirrubia. Mei dio un suspiro y le entrego el suyo.

-trataré de no separarme de ti, pero por cualquier cosa, usa mi celular para llamar a Aidou

-gracias Mei…

-volvamos con los chicos –murmuró su amiga luego de suspirar.

Se reunieron nuevamente con los otros 4 y entraron finalmente a la mansión. Dentro, el fuerte olor a cigarrillo, licor y otras cosas, las luces de todo tipo y la gran cantidad de gente la hicieron sentirse mareada, aunque esta vez era en serio. Se sujetó del brazo más cercano para no caer, el cual resultó ser de Shiki, quién la observó con algo de confusión. Ella se soltó de inmediato, como si su solo tacto quemara, y se arreglo el cabello, quedándose cerca de su amiga.

Zero y Kain fueron a buscarles algo de beber a la cocina, ya que ninguna de las dos bebía alcohol. Shiki de inmediato fue a bailar con una joven, por lo que solo Aidou se quedó haciéndoles compañía. Sus amigos volvieron con dos vasos de refrescos, y tan pronto como llegaron, fueron a bailar. Rima se bebió su bebida y luego tomó algo del vaso que Shiki había dejado olvidado en la mesa.

-Mei, vayan a bailar si quieren, yo no me moveré de aquí –sus amigos la observaron desconfiados, pero finalmente se alejaron. Rima los observó por un momento hasta que una alegre y conocida pareja se colocó junto a ella

-¡Rima! –exclamaron Yuuki e Ichijo a coro, sonriéndole amablemente

-chicos… -murmuró ella dándole otro sorbo al vaso de Shiki, el cual contenía algún tipo de licor de color rosa

-tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo la peli castaña abrazándola. -¿Por qué dejaste el bar?

-etto… me ofrecieron un trabajo como modelo

-¿Cómo modelo? ¡Es genial Rima!

-claro que extrañamos a nuestra hermanita pequeña –Ichijo le acarició el cabello y sonrió cálidamente

-yo también los he extrañado, ey Yuuki, supe que estuviste coqueteándole a mi amigo Zero

-¿El hermano de Ichiru? ¡No le estuve coqueteando! Solo hable con él un momento, es un chico muy agradable, de hecho sólo vine a esta fiesta para poder bailar con él, se lo debo ya que no quise hacerlo en el bar

-pues ahora está solo –Yuuki sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba el peli plateado.

-Rima –de pronto la expresión del pelirrubio a su lado cambio completamente -¿Supiste lo de Kaito?

-Zero me lo contó –el joven dio un suspiro –puede que lo hayan encontrado en mi departamento, pero lo que dijo no es cierto, él… él…

-¿Él…?

-trató de sobrepasarse conmigo

-¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que dejaste el bar? –Rima asintió, bajando la mirada con nerviosismo. Ichijo volvió a suspirar y luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía -¿Bailemos?

Rima agradeció que no siguiera haciéndole preguntas. Bailaron por un rato y luego fueron a buscar algo para beber. Ichijo no dejaba de hacer bromas y preguntarles cómo era ser modelo mientras la joven se bebía su licor, esta vez de un fuerte tono verde. Fueron a dar una vuelta por el bien cuidado jardín, conversando amenamente de cualquier tema sin importancia.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que volvieran a entrar, encontrándose con que Aidou y Mei la buscaban como locos. Ichijo la acompaño hasta donde estaban todos sus amigos y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Se quedo cerca de media hora conversando con Kain, mientras sus amigos se divertían bailando y bebiendo. El peli naranjo era bastante entretenido cuando se lo proponía, siempre tenía un tema de conversación y algún chiste para la ocasión, además de algún vaso con licor cuando el de ella se vaciaba. Luego se fueron a bailar, hasta que sintió nauseas y debió ir al baño. Kain se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó, diciéndole que siguiera divirtiéndose. Pronto se arrepintió, ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estaban los baños en ese lugar. Vago por los pasillos, encontrándose con varios ebrios en el camino. Finalmente, y gracias a la ayuda de una simpática joven, logró llegar a su destino.

Tardó solo unos minutos en salir, ya que las nauseas se habían esfumado. Se mojó el rostro y arregló el cabello. El problema fue tratar de recordar el camino de regreso. Los vasos de esos extraños licores de colores estaban comenzando a afectarla, y por alguna razón el piso se volvió más inestable para ella.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas! –Le reclamó alguien cuando chocó su hombro con él por accidente –miren chicas, es Rima…

-Ruka… -murmuró la pelirrubia fijándose bien en las tres personas frente a ella

-pero si es la nueva protegida –dijo Seiren en tono despectivo –estás sola…

-¡No me digas! –sonrió altanera y dio media vuelta

-¿Dónde vas cobarde? Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

-¡Ya lo creo! –gritó Rima en tono burlón alejándose de ellas.

Seiren la jaló del cabello, haciéndola volverse hacia ellas. Rima maldijo antes de abofetearla con todas la energías que podía, eso teniendo en cuenta que aun se encontraba algo mareada. La otra quiso responderle, pero alguien las detuvo, por lo que las tres se disculparon y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, dejándola sola con…

-ustedes… -escupió reconociendo a Ichiru y Kaname -¡Ya suéltame!

-vaya, estás muy valiente, ¿No? –rió el peli plateado soltándola lentamente. Rima observó a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaba absolutamente sola, sola con esos dos -¿Has estado bebiendo alcohol?

-la pequeña Rima esta ebria –se burló Kaname, apresándola entre su cuerpo y la pared –que linda –tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo paso por detrás de la oreja –tú asustada… te ves muy tierna

-oye ternura, dinos ahora ¿Quién le hizo eso a Kaito? –Ichiru se apoyó en la pared, a su lado derecho. La joven negó y apartó un poco a Kaname, cosa que no le dio los resultados esperados. Trató de sacar el celular que Mei le había dado, pero el peli plateado se lo arrebató de las manos, lo revisó y lo guardo en su bolsillo –no me digas que fue este pelirrubio… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Aidou, no? –Kaname rió y le acaricio la mejilla .hey, no te aproveches, recuerda el trato

-ya sé… -bufó el peli castaño bajando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven, quien la apartó de un manotazo –tú primero…

-no me toques –su voz demostraba seguridad, pero por dentro moría de miedo. Si no hubiese bebido tanto esa noche, tendría todos sus sentidos en perfecto estado y podría escaparse –no sé si lo recuerdan, pero sus hermanos están aquí

-nadie le creería a una adolescente ebria, bonita…

Los dos rieron, haciéndola sentirse impotente. Ichiru la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillos vacios de la mansión, en compañía de su eterno amigo. Rima gritó, pero cada vez se alejaban más del ruido de la fiesta. Trató de forcejear con él, aunque de poco le sirvió.

De pronto, un fuerte grito los hizo detenerse. Los dos hombres voltearon furiosos, al mismo tiempo que el joven causante de los gritos, les arrebataba a Rima con una enorme sonrisa, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros, y caminando junto a ella en dirección a la fiesta.

Rima seguía en shock, ¿De dónde había salido? En el preciso momento en que lo había escuchado gritar "_Rima, al fin te encuentro" _se había petrificado. No le costó nada reconocer su voz, mucho menos el aroma familiar que la envolvió cuando se le acercó.

-aun disfrutas metiéndote en problemas –hablo él sin soltarla. Rima lo miro de reojo, deteniéndose de golpe. El moreno se colocó frente a ella, inclinándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos –vuelve a la fiesta, y no te separes de tus amigos, ya ves que estar sola es peligroso

-¡Espera! –lo sujetó del brazo, haciéndolo detenerse. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, por lo que inclino la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de ti…

-¡Sabes a qué me refiero! –gritó levantando la mirada. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los confusos marrones de él –Tadashi…


	9. Chapter 9

-¿No contesta? –le preguntó Mei a su novio. El rubio negó en silencio

-no veo de qué se preocupan, estamos en la casa de Zero, no le pasará nada

-Kain dijo que había bebido alcohol –Aidou dio un fuerte suspiro y se volteó hacia Shiki –velo de este modo, Rima no bebe, por lo que lo más probable es que, al ser su primera vez, debe de estar ebria

-ahora plantéalo de esta forma, una chica linda y ebria, perdida en una enorme mansión llena de borrachos pervertidos –explicó Mei, tal como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño a sumar 1+1. Zero llegó donde ellos acompañado por Yuuki -¿la encontraron?

-no, pero si encontramos esto en el baño –el celular de Mei voló hasta las manos de su dueña –esa tonta…

-de acuerdo… ¿La buscamos otra vez? –en ese momento Aidou recibió un mensaje

-¿Quién te envía mensajes a esta hora? –le preguntó su novia con celos

-dice "_chicos, estoy camino a casa, un amigo me trajo. Rima" _

-¿Qué amigo?

-tal vez fue Ichijo –murmuró Yuuki –no lo veo desde hace un rato.

.

.

.

La pelirrubia abrió la puerta del departamento con las llaves que Shiki le había dado hace unos días, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tadashi se había ido apenas ella había bajado de la moto.

Lanzó las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y fue a la cocina, arrastrando los pies con desánimos. Observó de reojo la hora en el enorme reloj de la cocina, el cual marcaba las 3:47 de la mañana. Bufó y comenzó a abrir de par en par las puertas de las alacenas, encontrando finalmente lo que con tanto afán buscaba. En uno de los rincones había unas cuantas botellas de alcohol. Sacó una de whisky perfectamente cerrada, y un vaso. Apoyo su espalda en la nevera y se deslizo suavemente, hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Se sirvió un poco del licor y sonrió de medio lado con amargura, recordando su conversación con el moreno de hermosa sonrisa.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Sabes a qué me refiero! –gritó levantando la mirada. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los confusos marrones de él –Tadashi…_

_El aludido bajó la vista por unos segundos, dando un largo suspiro. De pronto la empujo suavemente, haciéndola chocar su espalda contra la pared. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la joven, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, igualando lo que Kaname había hecho hace un rato. Volvió a suspirar y escondió el rostro en el cabello de la pelirrubia._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste Tadashi? –preguntó al fin la joven, soltando sus lagrimas. Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir su respiración en su cuello –la beca solo fue una excusa ¿Verdad?_

_-no del todo –susurró él en su oído. Rima presionó los parpados con fuerza, aspirando su aroma –no era en el extranjero_

_-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Te casaste con ella? –Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del moreno se tensó apenas menciono ese tema. Levantó la mirada y apoyó su frente en la de ella –dime de una vez la verdad Tadashi, ¿No crees que merezco saber el motivo por el que dejaste de quererme y me abandonaste? _

_-nunca podría dejar de quererte –dijo él acariciándole la mejilla con ternura_

_-entonces… ¿Por qué?_

_-sabes tan bien como yo que un amor como el nuestro está prohibido aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo, además, mi madre te odia y haría cualquier cosa para lastimarte_

_-y tú sabes que tu madre poco me importa, lo nuestro no es imposible _

_-lo es para mí, planearme un futuro a tu lado es hermoso, tú… yo, 2 hermosos niños… una enorme casa, incluso un lindo perro, pero abro los ojos y veo la realidad, y me doy cuenta de que es algo imposible, no importa lo mucho que nos quisiéramos, el sólo hecho de nuestro apellido es un impedimento. _

FIN FLASH BACK

-impedimento… -repitió en un susurro.

Se bebió de un sorbo todo lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos. Siguió bebiendo directamente de la botella, eso hasta que todo comenzó a volverse borroso y perdió el control sobre sus acciones. Sin saber claramente lo que hacía, fue hasta la alacena y sacó otra botella, esta vez de vino blanco. Claro, por el hecho de estar completamente ebria, tuvo más problemas para abrirla.

Horas después, un agotado Shiki bajó del Ford Mustang de Aidou, despidiéndose de Mei, quien en su condición de ser la única que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche, se las había tenido que dar de chofer.

Subió hasta su departamento y abrió lentamente. No quería correr el riesgo de que Rima estuviese durmiendo y él la despertara, después de todo, ya eran las 5:15 de la mañana. Se quito la chaqueta y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a Rima sentada en el piso, apoyando las mejillas en sus rodillas, rodeada de 3 botellas totalmente vacías y varios vasos rotos por todo el piso del lugar. En un principio pensó que estaba dormida, pero al escuchar un sollozo, fue hasta donde ella, arrodillándose para poder mirarla de frente. La joven levantó la mirada y lo observó a los ojos, los cuales ya estaban hinchados de tanto llanto.

-Rima… -murmuró acariciándole el cabello como si fuese una niña. A tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que la joven ocupaba, dejándola sobre la cama

-no es un impedimento –dijo ella de pronto, sujetándole la mano y tirando de él. Shiki quedó recostado junto a su esbelto cuerpo

-¿De qué hablas?

-no es nuestra culpa que él y yo tengamos el mismo apellido –siguió diciendo mientras lo abrazaba –él dijo que me amaba, pero que era un amor prohibido

-no debiste beber tanto Rima, no es bueno para una chica tan bonita como tú

-¿De qué me sirve ser bonita si sólo atraigo a pervertidos? –sollozó ella. Shiki sonrió tiernamente, acariciándole el rostro

-me atraes a mí –confesó en un susurro. Rima sonrió escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de él –pero es un secreto

-tú sí eres un caballero, no como esos idiotas pervertidos de la fiesta

-espera, ¿Cuáles…? –no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que ella se había dormido muy apegada a él. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se acomodó mejor, rodeándola con su brazo libre, ya que ella aún sostenía su otra mano.

Suspiro con pesar y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque la idea de tenerla tan cerca no se lo hacía fácil. Volvió a observar detalladamente su rostro, deseando poder probar un poco de esos apetitosos labios.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho minutos atrás. Estaba hablando de un chico, un chico del cual estaba enamorada. Y encima él estaba celoso. Debía admitirlo, no podía negar que le encantaría tener la misma cercanía que tenía Aidou con ella, incluso Zero, y hasta Kain, podían darse el gusto de besarla en la mejilla. En cambio él solo recibía insultos y comentarios bastante fríos.

Lo que no sabía era que esa era la única forma que Rima había encontrado para expresarle de algún modo que él era tanto o más importante que el resto, a excepción de Aidou y Mei. No, él sólo sabía que ella lo insultaba.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aferrándose a ella en un acto de reflejo para no caer de la cama. Dio un suspiro y trató de recordar la primera vez que la vio, hace casi 3 años, cuando entró finalmente a la secundaria, junto a sus 3 amigos de toda la vida.

FLASH BACK

_Aidou dio un bostezo y colocó ambos codos sobre su mesa, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos. A su lado estaba él, haciendo globitos con su goma de mascar. En los puestos de atrás estaban Kain y Zero. El primero con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, observando todo con aburrimiento, mientras que el segundo se balanceaba en su silla, manteniendo la vista fija en el techo._

_El profesor acababa de hacer que se presentaran frente a sus nuevos compañeros, al igual que al resto, y ahora verificaba que todos estuvieran presentes. _

_-Senry Shiki… -habló el profesor, haciéndolo bufar_

_-solo Shiki –alzó la voz con molestia. El hombre asintió y anotó algo en el libro de clases. La puerta del salón se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a una joven de lindos ojos azules, cabello rubio oscuro atado en dos coletas y parte del flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. Su cuerpo era perfectamente armonioso, largas y torneadas piernas, anchas caderas y buen busto. _

_-disculpe la tardanza sensei, estaba en la oficina del director _

_¿Y tú eres…?_

_-Tohya, Rima Tohya _

_-bueno Rima, creo que lo más justo para sus compañeros es que usted también se presente –ella lo observó algo desconcertada, dudando unos segundos._

_-etto… ya saben mi nombre, tengo 15 años, no me gusta estudiar pero aún así tengo buen rendimiento, y eso es todo._

_-¿No nos dirás más? –preguntó el profesor. Ella se volvió, mirándolo a la cara_

_-vine a estudiar, no me interesa conocerlos, y tampoco que me conozcan –dicho esto, avanzó hasta el último puesto del salón. Zero se inclino hacia adelante para poder murmurarles algo a sus amigos._

_-esa chica, me recuerda a alguien –habló en voz muy baja el peli plateado. Shiki enarcó una ceja y lo observó de reojo –se comporta como tú, serían la pareja perfecta _

_-¡cómo crees! –exclamó Aidou, ganándose el regaño del profesor. El pelirrubio bajo un poco la voz –esa chica es muy linda para este idiota_

_-¿A quién llamas idiota?_

FIN FLASH BACK

Sí que era muy linda, lo supo apenas la vio entrar a ese salón. Pero tampoco iba a admitirlo abiertamente frente a sus amigos, él no era así. Lo único que podía hacer era observarla desde lejos, por suerte para él, la cercanía de la joven con su amigo Aidou era una buena excusa.

.

.

.

Despertó al escuchar ruidos provenientes de algún lado del departamento. Se incorporo lentamente, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para tratar de calmar el algo el intenso dolor que sentía. Con que así eran las resacas. Maldijo entre dientes y termino de levantarse, notando que seguía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Se desperezó y salió de la habitación casi arrastrando los pies, en dirección al comedor, donde se encontró con que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

-veo que no fue necesario despertarte –Rima hizo una mueca y observó la comida que había sobre la mesa. Arroz con curry, y varios tipos de ensaladas, pan, quesillo y tortilla de verduras.

-¿ya es hora de almorzar? –él sonrió y le sirvió una taza de café. Le entregó una pastilla y se sentó frente a ella

-¿No viste la hora? –Rima parpadeó un par de veces y se asomó a la cocina, buscando el reloj

-¡Ya van a ser las 5!

-creo que dormimos demasiado…

La pelirrubia se tomó la pastilla que Shiki le había dado y comenzó a comer en silencio, tratando de recordar a qué hora se durmió. Había llegado al departamento casi a las 4, y había bebido algo de whisky… ¿O había sido toda la botella?

-fue una botella de whisky y 2 de vino –habló el joven frente a ella, leyéndole los pensamientos. –me sorprende que no te hayas intoxicado

-…-

-mi madre dice que la tristeza absorbe el alcohol –Rima dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y agacho la mirada –personalmente creo que solo lo dice para ocultar su alcoholismo, cuando unos emborracha, no olvida ni sus penas ni sus problemas, lo sé por experiencia propia

-si tú lo dices –comió un poco y dio un suspiro

-¿A ti te sirvió? Según Mei, tú no bebes alcohol, pero por cómo te encontré ayer…

-tengo problemas…

-aunque no lo creas, todos los tenemos, un amor que te haga llorar y embriagarte… no puede ser bueno

-¿Tambien lo dices por experiencia propia?

-yo no me enamoro ni dejo que se enamoren de mí, no quiero que nadie termine como mi madre, admito que ahora está un poco mejor, pero eso no quita que toda mi vida la haya visto llorar y embriagarse por el hombre que la abandono

-Shiki…

-¿hmm?

-gracias… lo dijo casi en un susurro, que él apenas alcanzó a captar. Aún así le sonrió, dándole a entender que la había escuchado –por todo

-descuida, todo por mi linda mascota

-¡Que no soy tu mascota, imbécil!

Nuevamente se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, volviendo a maldecir en voz baja. Shiki sonrió de medio lado y le sirvió otra taza de café.

Tal vez… esa chica rara sí lo quería un poco. A su modo, pero lo hacía.


	10. Chapter 10

En vano trato de detener los golpes que recibía en la cabeza por cortesía de su querida y loca madre.

Rima observaba la escena con una gotita al estilo anime cayendo por su rostro. La madre de Shiki lo golpeaba con una pala que quien sabe de dónde había salido, y todo porque el pelirrojo le había dicho que ya no estaba en edad de posar para una sesión de vestidos de graduación. Rima lo apoyaba, pero bajo el inminente riesgo de que uno de esos golpes fuera a dar a su cabeza, optó por no expresar su opinión.

Finalmente la mujer se tranquilizó un poco y dejó a su hijo en paz. Rima iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando su jefa la hizo voltear hacia ella.

-bueno, ya que mi querido Senry-Kun me considera una anciana decrepita –Shiki bufó, cruzándose de brazos. La mujer lo ignoró y siguió hablando –supongo que Rima es perfecta para esta sesión… salvo, claro, que mi hijo tenga alguna objeción como que ella es muy joven –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-madre, a veces eres tan… inmadura –murmuró avanzando hacia Rima –ella es perfecta

-claro, ella es joven y…

-¡Ya basta! –exclamaron todos con fastidio acumulado

-no olviden quién es la dueña de la compañía, y por ende, su jefa –la mayoría puso una expresión de terror, mientras que Shiki se limitó a dar un bostezo. Siempre era lo mismo.

-por cierto madre, ¿Dónde está Sara?

-en la sesión de los gemelos, supongo que tendremos que hacer la sesión con uno de los fotógrafos nuevos… Tsukiko –volteó hacia su tímida y pequeña asistente –ve por el que fotografió a los niños hace un rato –la joven asintió y salió corriendo de allí –novatas…

-¿Qué pasó con tu asistente de siempre?

-tuvo un accidente y ahora descansa en paz

-¿Se murió? –preguntaron los dos jóvenes a coro

-no, tiene más de un mes de reposo absoluto, ahora… ¡Vayan a arreglarse!

No esperaron a que lo ordenara una vez más y fueron hasta sus respectivos vestuaristas y maquilladores. Shiki llevaba un traje negro, al igual que la corbata, una camisa roja que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, y deportivas para darle un toque más juvenil. Mientras que Rima utilizó un vestido de corsé rojo con bordados en negro que le cubría poco más de la mitad del muslo, zapatos de tacón alto. Ataron su cabello en una coleta alta, aunque varios mechones de su cabello se escapaban, cayendo libremente a cada lado de su rostro, al igual que el flequillo sobre su frente, y como toque final, unas joyas bastante simples que hacían destacar la pálida piel de la joven.

-¡Son tan bellos! –exclamo la señora Shiki en el oído de su asistente, quien quedó un poco aturdida por el casi grito de su jefa –Tsukiko, el fotógrafo… ¡Ya! –la joven asintió una y otra vez con nerviosismo, volviendo a correr. Rima y Shiki se pusieron frente a un fondo blanco y esperaron –juntos se ven hermosos

-madre…

-¡Calla Senry-Kun! –Ordenó golpeándolo suavemente –niña, estas preciosa

-gracias… -hizo una pequeña reverencia y la mujer se retiró –te ves bien

-tú igual… te ves tan… linda –un imperceptible sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos, por lo que desviaron la mirada la mirada. Rima trató de decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. La madre de él carraspeo, llamando su atención. Junto a ella estaba Tadashi, observándola con algo de confusión

-él es el fotógrafo, así que comencemos.

Pero las palabras de la mujer no bastaron para sacar a esos dos de su asombro. A ella, por verlo nuevamente, y a él porque jamás se la habría imaginado modelando.

Shiki chasqueo la lengua hastiado. La tomó del brazo y la sacudió un poco, haciéndola volver al presente. El otro movió la cabeza y se acomodó la cámara.

Les costó mucho que la joven se concentrara aunque fuese un poco en la sesión, paro aún cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, ambos tenían una expresión totalmente fría y perdida, y ni los gritos de la madre de Shiki, ni las indicaciones de Tadashi, bastaron para animarlos.

-¡Chicos por Dios! –gritó casi derrotada, alzando las manos al cielo. Hizo una señal y detuvo la sesión -¿Qué les pasa? ¡Se supone que se gradúan y están muy felices por eso! tienen una cara de funeral –siguió lanzando insultos y maldiciones que solo ella entendía

-nos matará

-¿eh?

-si fastidiamos esta sesión, de veras que nos mata –Shiki observó de reojo al fotógrafo, notando como se miraban con Rima –bien, no sé cual sea tu historia con ese tipo, pero vamos a darle una sonrisa a esa bruja loca

-yo…

-hagamos un juego –le susurró al oído, lo que llamo la atención de todos. Su madre le hizo un gesto a Tadashi, quien comenzó a tomarle fotografías sin que ellos lo notaran –solo… trata de imaginar lo que yo diga ¿De acuerdo? –Rima cerró los ojos y asintió –bien, Kain está vestido con botas de tacón alto, una faldita diminuta y una camiseta ajustada de cuero negro, bastante maquillaje y una esponjosa cola de gato

-eso… -no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse al siempre serio Kain de esa forma

-sigamos con Zero, que él sea…

-una bailarina brasileña, con el bikini, plumas y todas esas cosas –esta vez fue Shiki quien sonrió -¿Qué hay de Aidou?

-pues él será…

-¡Conejita playboy! –dijeron al mismo tiempo comenzando a reír. Con esas tres imágenes en su cabeza no les costó mucho olvidarse de todo y acabar con la bendita sesión, o al menos la primera parte.

Luego vino el cambio de ropa. Shiki uso un trajo plomo con camisa blanca, sin corbata y deportivas blancas, mientras que su compañera llevaba un vestido de tirantes ajustado en la zona del pecho y vientre, arremolinado abajo, cubriendo hasta la rodilla, zapatos plomos y el cabello suelto, adornado con una flor del mismo tono rosa que el vestido.

Esta vez sus amigos se volvieron mujeres. Kain, una chica de cabello corto y con expresión asesina. Zero de largo cabello plateado y labios muy rojos y abultados, y finalmente Aidou, la rubia torpe (muy de él la torpeza) que pelea siempre con la peli plateada.

Si, sonreír no era muy difícil cuando sus amigos se volvían sexis animales, personajes de cuentos, lindas florcitas… todo servía para acabar con los 6 atuendos distintos que debían modelar.

-¡Los amo! –gritó la "buja loca" abrazándolos eufóricamente –eso fue realmente hermoso, no veía una conexión así desde que yo modelaba junto a tu pa… -se detuvo de golpe, tragando hondo antes de continuar –lo hicieron bien… Tsukiko

-si señora…

-consígueme una botella de tequila, lo quiero en mi oficina en menos de 5 minutos

-¡Claro…!

-¿Tienes que beber cada vez que te acuerdas de ese imbécil? –la bofetada que recibió de su madre dolió mucho más que los golpes de hace un rato. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la zona afectada

-¡No es un imbécil! ¡Es tu padre!

-jamás consideraría a ese maldito como mi padre… ¡Antes de duermo junto a Ren!

-Shiki… -Rima lo llamó suavemente, mientras que la madre del pelirrojo se alejo corriendo a su oficina. El joven mantuvo la mirada en el piso

-iré a cambiarme.

Se alejó casi tan rápido como lo había hecho su madre segundos antes, solo que en dirección contraria a la de ella. Rima dio un suspiro y se arregló el vestido.

-jamás pensé que serías modelo

-yo si te imagine de fotógrafo –el moreno sonrió, dejando la cámara a un lado –Rima…

-no te molestes, me quedo todo muy claro la ultima vez

-no lo hice…

-¿eh?

-no pude casarme con ella, pero…

-eso no significa que yo tenga alguna oportunidad, ya lo sé –trató de sonreír. Un ruido se escuchó desde el lugar donde estaba Shiki. Por alguna razón, estar con el pelirrojo le parecía más importante que habla con Tadashi –etto…

-te ves muy bien a su lado –aunque sonreía, su voz tenía una nota de tristeza, y no era para menos, después de todo, ella era la mujer a la que amaba y a su vez, la única que le estaba prohibida –ve con él

-gracias…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue dónde su compañero, quien golpeaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en ese momento. Lo llamó un par de veces, pero él la ignoró. Finalmente se acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda. Shiki se quedó paralizado apenas sintió sus tibias manos tocándolo. Dio un largo suspiro y se tranquilizo.

-discúlpate con ella –le pidió negándose a soltarlo –es tu madre, no merece ser tratada así por su propio hijo

-ya lo sé… pero no me gusta que beba, no le hace bien

-díselo tranquilamente –cedió su agarre y él pudo voltear a verla –así como me lo estás diciendo a mí

-tú deberías estar solucionando tu problema con ese tipo

-tú eras más importante –Shiki la abrazó con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa

-gracias Rima –le susurró soltándola, para desagrado de la joven.

Apenas se separo por completo de ella, fue a habar con su madre, mientras que Rima se cambiaba de ropa. La joven sonrió tímidamente al pensar que la había estrechado entre sus brazos con tanta urgencia, eso la había hecho sentir que era necesaria e importante para él.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta en la mansión de Zero, y todo seguía casi igual, con sus amigos protegiéndola a sol y a sombra, y las peleas con Shiki por tratarla de "mi linda mascota". No tenía ningún trabajo más que modelar, como solo lo hacía una o dos veces por semana, aprovechaba de estudiar o salir con sus amigos o con los gemelos.

-Rima, ¿Estas lista? –Shiki ya se había cambiado, y la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Ella hizo varios gestos con las manos y se colocó a su lado –acabo de hablar con Aidou, dice que nos juntemos para almorzar

-¿Con ellos? ¿Dónde?

-en uno de los restaurantes del padre de Kain, supongo

-¿Y vamos vestidos así?

-solo es un almuerzo Rima, además, te ves bien –no sabía por qué, pero le agradaba escuchar a Shiki diciéndole esas cosas, aun cuando ambos se sonrojaban por eso –etto… ¿Nos vamos?

-c-claro, solo deja despedirme

-te espero en la oficina de mi madre.

Shiki salió, y ella fue donde se encontraba Tadashi revisando las fotografías. No sabía porque lo hacía, si se suponía que estar cerca de él la lastimaría.

-pensé que ya te habías ido

-vine a despedirme

-bueno, nos vemos…

-Tadashi… -él dio un suspiro y sonrió como siempre lo hacía –dijiste que no pudiste casarte con ella, ¿Por qué?

-porque te amo a ti, no a ella –sus palabras le estrujaron el corazón. Sopló su flequillo y le dio la espalda –él te quiere…

-¿eh?

-aunque no lo notes, él te quiere demasiado… y tú lo quieres a él –volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad, no captando bien la idea. Él sonrió cansado, enseñándole una fotografía en la que salían tomados de las manos. Shiki le susurraba algo al oído y ambos sonreían

-¿Cuándo la tomaste?

-se ven bien juntos, lucen como una pareja de enamorados

-Tadashi…

-no lo dejes ir Rima, mereces ser feliz, y yo no puedo ayudarte a serlo

-Ya me voy, adiós Tadashi.

Se reunió con Shiki y fueron hasta el restaurante dónde habían quedado de juntarse con sus amigos. Se sorprendieron de ser los primeros en llegar, pero les bastó decir el nombre de Kain para que la joven que atendía la recepción los llevara hasta una de las mejores mesas.

El sitio, pese a ser apenas las 2 de la tarde, estaba completamente lleno. Pasaban los minutos y de sus amigos ni señales, así que como venganza decidieron ordenar algo y cargarlo a la cuenta de Kain. Adelantaron el postre y pidieron un soufflé de chocolate extra grande.

-Kain va a querer matarnos –Shiki parecía disfrutar el momento al máximo. Rima asintió y comió un poco. Aun pensaba en lo que Tadashi le había dicho acerca de que Shiki y ella se querían -¿Te pasa algo?

-n-no, solo pensaba…

-¿En el fotógrafo? –los celos lo carcomían por dentro. Rima se sorprendió de que lo nombrara –lo amas ¿Verdad?

-no, no sé… no puedo amarlo, ni él a mí

-pero si tú lo amas y él te ama a ti, nada debería impedirles estar jun…

-es mi hermano…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-amiga… ¿Cuándo?_

_-en la fiesta de Zero y hoy… fue nuestro fotógrafo _

_-¿Y cómo te sientes?_

_-no sé… ese día lloré por hoy, pero hoy…_

_-¿Hoy?_

…

_-podría ayudarte si me dijeras qué te pasa Shiki_

_-es que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden estar enamorados si son hermanos?_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-ella me lo confe… espera, ¿Tú lo sabías? _

_-claro, ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo sería si no lo supiera?_


	11. Chapter 11

-es mi hermano… -habló Rima de pronto, interrumpiendo el discurso que tenía preparado. Él parpadeo un par de veces perplejo, mientras su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir ningún sonido coherente -¿Ahora entiendes porqué no puedo amarlo?

Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablarle, sus inoportunos amigos hicieron su triunfal aparición. Esto pareció aliviar bastante a la joven, quien conversaba animadamente con su amiga Mei, mientras que Shiki trataba de justificarse con Kain por el gran soufflé de chocolate que había a medio terminar.

Luego de comer, Rima y Mei fueron al baño, en lo que les servían el postre. La peli castaña necesitaba conversar con su amiga, ya que desde la noche de la fiesta la sentía rara.

-nee Rima, con tanto que hacer ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de hablar a solas ¿Qué te pasa? Te comportas muy rara últimamente

-hable con Tadashi

-amiga… ¿Cuándo?

-en la fiesta de Zero y hoy, fue nuestro fotógrafo

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-no sé… ese día lloré por él, pero hoy…

-¿hoy?

-fue algo extraño Mei –Rima se lavó las manos y se observó detenidamente en el espejo frente a ella. Aun tenía el maquillaje que le habían puesto durante la sesión, y el cabello algo desordenado

-extraño, ¿En qué sentido?

-no lo sé… hoy lo vi de otra manera

-¿eh?

-lo vi como mi hermano mayor, no como el hombre al que amo –rió por lo bajo, apoyando ambas manos sobre su reflejo en el espejo -¿Sabes qué es lo más raro de todo? –su amiga negó, mientras la escuchaba en silencio –que verlo de esa manera… se sintió tan bien.

.

.

.

-no lo entiendo –Shiki estaba al borde de un colapso mental. Acababa de entrar al baño junto a Aidou, quien veía curiosamente cómo su amigo hablaba solo

-podría ayudarte si me dijeras qué te pasa Shiki

-es que en verdad no lo entiendo –el pelirrubio rodó los ojos -¿Cómo pueden estar enamorados si son hermanos?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-ella me lo confe… espera, ¿Tú lo sabías?

-claro, ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo sería si no lo supiera? Lo que me sorprende es que ella te lo haya contado –Shiki bufó y él soltó una carcajada –no puedo creerlo

-ahora… ¿De qué hablas? –el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. Aidou apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió de manera cómplice

-te gusta, ¿Verdad? –ya había captado la idea. Dio otro suspiro y se mojó el rostro con insistencia. Aidou lo imito –pregúntale a ella acerca de Tadashi, y aprovecha de decirle que la amas

-es muy pronto para decir eso Aidou, apenas si hablamos hace 2 semanas

-Pues en ocasiones basta con 1 hora –murmuró él –además, juraría que la querías desde siempre, digo… como nunca dejabas de mirarla

-cállate

-ok, ok… vamos por ese postre, o pensaran que nos fuimos por las tuberías, aunque… conociendo a Zero, diría que ya somos novios –Shiki hizo una cara de espanto, golpeándolo en el hombro

-no bromees idiota

-no lo hago.

Apenas salieron, se toparon casi de frente con Rima y Mei. Aidou abrazo a su novia y caminaron delante de ellos, dejándolos sumergidos en un increíblemente incomodo silencio. Shiki bufó, mientras que la joven jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Zero hizo un gesto de alivio al verlos llegar, ya que Kain no era la compañía más alegre que podría haber tenido.

Fue uno de los mejores almuerzos que Rima había tenido desde la muerte de su familia. Aidou y Zero no dejaban de discutir por cosas sin sentido, mientras que Shiki los observaba con indiferencia, y Kain, con un tic nervioso en la ceja, contaba hasta un millón para no saltar sobre la mesa y arrancarles la lengua con sus propias manos. Ella y Mei sólo reían de sus ocurrencias y conversaban acerca de varios temas sin importancia mientras terminaban de comerse el postre de Aidou.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? –Sugirió Zero mientras Kain, a regañadientes, terminaba de pagar –podríamos… ¿Ir al zoológico?

-¡Aww! Quieres ver a tus parientes los gorilas –lo molestó cierto pelirrubio, haciendo reír a los demás

-¡Te voy a matar! –Mei dio un suspiro y caminó tras los otros dos, que habían salido corriendo del restaurante. Rima y Shiki negaron en silencio y salieron tras ellos

-¡Ya Mei! Déjalos –la peli castaña sujetaba firmemente a su novio y a Zero de una oreja, mientras estos no dejaban de quejarse

-es que… ¡Van a volverme loca! –_"no sólo a ti" _pensaron ellos. Kain finalmente se reunió con ellos, bastante molesto por haber tenido que pagar por todos

-bueno, bueno, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-se me ocurre algo –murmuró Rima, captando la atención de todos –pero… no, mejor no.

.

.

.

Aidou se asomó levemente del borde del puente, calculando la altura a la que estaban en ese momento del agua. Su estaba bien… eran unos 35 o 40 metros de caída. Tragó hondo y se volteo hacia su novia, quien terminaba de ajustarse el arnés, el cual estaba unido al de él. Un sudor frio se apodero de su rostro y manos, mientras que su palidez dejaba en vergüenza al blanco de una hoja de papel.

-cariño… ¿Me recuerdas porqué estamos haciendo esto?

-fue idea de Rima –se limitó a decir ella con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa

-claro…

-¿Van a saltar o están esperando que los empujemos? -Preguntó Zero al ver que seguían de pie sobre el barandal.

-chicos, de verdad que no los estoy obligando –Rima se asomó por el lado contrario al del peli plateado. El encargado comenzó a darles las instrucciones, las cuales sólo escuchaba Mei, ya que Aidou estaba ocupado rogando por su vida –vamos Aidou, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-que el elástico se corte –respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Hubiese seguido protestando, pero Mei saltó al vacio antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.

Luego fue el turno de Kain y Zero. Para desgracia del peli plateado, su compañero no le dio tiempo ni para reaccionar, y cuando lo notó, ambos ya habían saltado al vacio. Rima se divertía viendo sus reacciones al momento de saltar, la verdad es que ella siempre había deseado saltar en bungee, pero cuando estuvo a punto, Tadashi llego a "rescatarla" de lo que para él era un suicidio asegurado y una idea tonta.

Finalmente fue su turno junto a Shiki. No sabía por qué, pero estar con el pelirrojo la hacía sentirse segura. Luego de colocarse el arnés, subieron al barandal y se asomaron para calcular la altura a la que estaban en ese momento.

-si Tadashi me viera, se desmayaría –admitió entre risas la joven

-respecto a eso… -tenía preparado un gran discurso, pero ya lo había olvidado

-no te preocupes, hablaremos de eso luego –sonrió cálidamente, lanzándole su celular a Mei –ahora… terminemos con esto primero, ¿Qué dices?

-de acuerdo –inhalo profundamente y luego exhalo. Fijo su mirada en los azules frente a él y sonrió con nerviosismo -¿Tienes miedo?

-sí…

-entonces estas lista –sonrió, abrazándola para saltar.

Esa había sido una de las experiencias más adrenalinica de sus vidas, no podían negarlo, y el hecho de haber saltado juntos lo hacía más especial aún. Apenas volvieron a subir, se reunieron con sus aún saltones amigos, excepto por Kain, quien seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero eso era todo por hoy. Rima y Shiki aun no descansaban de la sesión, la cual se había extendido por casi 2 horas, tal vez más. Por lo que prefirieron volver al departamento y dormir un poco, pese a la insistencia de sus amigos de ir al zoológico.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue lanzarse sobre la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación. Dio un largo suspiro y se quito los zapatos. Los tacones no eran sus favoritos, le dolían los pies con ellos. Buscó en su bolso el dinero que le habían dado como adelanto por la sesión que habían realizado hoy, bastante como para ser un simple adelanto, de seguro cuando la campaña fuera lanzada, recibiría un dineral. De inmediato se puso a distribuirlo. La mitad para sus estudios, ese dinero se depositaba en el banco, de lo sobrante, una mitad para ella y la otra para ayudar en algo con los gastos del departamento.

Entendía que Shiki no pagara alquiler, pero sí debía hacerlo con los gastos de electricidad, agua y gas, además de tener siempre algo para comer. Y si ella iba a vivir allí, debía ayudarlo en algo.

-en serio Rima, no es necesario –era la segunda vez que decía lo mismo

-entonces, tendré que buscarme otro lugar dónde vivir, no me gusta ser mantenida por los demás, esa etapa de mi vida ya la supere

-realmente eres terca ¿Eh? –dijo Shiki aceptando con resignación el dinero que ella le ofrecía. Estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo, ambos sentados en la cama. Él se recostó de espaldas, cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo. Rima se estiro a su lado, en posición contraria. Apoyo la cabeza en su mano mientras jugaba con sus pies, moviéndolos con insistencia -¿No ibas a hablarme del fotógrafo?

-Tadashi –lo corrigió ella haciendo un mohín

-pensé que habías perdido a toda tu familia en ese accidente

-Tadashi es mi hermanastro… fruto de un amorío que tuvo mi padre con una de sus primas, lo rara lo llevo en la sangre –rió con amargura –lo conocí a los 6 años, él tenía 9, Hidashi acababa de cumplir los 15. Nunca nos llevamos mal, de hecho, nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia, prácticamente vivía con nosotros. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, estuvo junto a mí en el funeral. En ese entonces yo sentía admiración por él, no lo quería de la misma forma que quería a Hidashi, con él era distinto. Luego del accidente dejé de verlo, ya que mi tuición iba de familiar en familiar. Acababa de cumplir los 13 años cuando llegue a la casa de una prima de mi padre…

-la madre de Tadashi…

-exacto –Shiki cambio de posición, imitando la de ella –ya eran casi 4 años sin vernos, imagínate lo impactante que fue verlo de nuevo, tan guapo, abrazándome eufóricamente en la entrada de su casa

-la sorpresa de él al verte tan crecida y bella…

-no sé si bella… -admitió Rima sonrojándose por el cumplido –discutíamos, bromeábamos y jugábamos como lo harían dos hermanos, eso hasta que un día, en una de esas tantas peleas para que se levantara, caí sobre él… y me beso

-¿él te beso?

-sí, su madre se entero tiempo después de lo que sentíamos y decidí irme

-¿Por qué?

FLASH BACK

_Acababa de terminar de limpiar la cocina. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada de finalmente haber terminado todo el aseo de la casa, cosa que su tutora la obligaba a hacer todos los días. Dejó la escoba a un lado y fue hasta el único lugar donde tenía paz en esa casa, la habitación de su hermano, el único sitio del que sólo ella y Tadashi tenían laves. _

_Al subir, comenzó a escuchar una conversación desde la habitación de su hermano. De niña, sus padres siempre le dijeron que no era bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero ya no estaban para poder regañarla. _

_-por última vez madre, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa chica –decía su hermano, que estaba recostado en la cama_

_-hijo, piensa en todo el dinero…_

_-¡No me interesa el maldito dinero mamá!_

_-claro que no, a ti sólo te interesa andar de besos con tu propia hermana –maldijo internamente al escuchar eso, Tadashi sólo se tenso -¿Te imaginas lo que dirán las personas si esa chica termina embarazada? _

_-Por Dios madre, sólo es una niña ¿Qué cosas piensas?_

_-eres un hombre Tadashi, tienes tus necesidades, y por mucho que me cueste decirlo, esa niña ya es bella ¿podrás resistir tenerla tan cerca cuando sea más grande?_

_-yo… yo no…_

_-¡Te atreviste a enamorarte de tu propia hermana Tadashi! ¿Acaso crees que eso es normal? _

_-¿Lo es ser hijo del primo de tu madre? –ella lo observó en silencio -eso creí…_

_-te lo advierto hijo, la destruiré… si sigues con esto, me veré obligada a dársela en matrimonio al primero que la quiera._

_No quiso escuchar más. Fue hasta su habitación y guardo en una mochila la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudo. Amaba a Tadashi, pero no se quedaría para ser casada con el primer imbécil que se cruzara en su camino ¡No era un objeto, maldición! _

_-¿Qué haces? –su hermano acababa de entrar. Ella lo ignoro y siguió guardando sus cosas –Rima…_

_-¡Me largo de aquí! –Le gritó sin mirarlo -¿Quién se cree que es para decidir por mí? _

_-¿Estabas escuchando?... no puedes irte, te necesito conmigo_

_-vámonos, los dos-propuso pasando de largo con la mochila al hombro –Tadashi…_

_-no puedo irme Rima, tú tampoco ¿Cómo piensas vivir? _

_-me iré dónde Mei –dijo la pelirrubia dándole un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos_

_-te visitaré mañana, ¿De acuerdo? _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Shiki la observo detenidamente, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro bañado por la luz del atardecer. Su cabello suelto cubría parte de su rostro, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas y sus labios permanecían entre abiertos. Respiro hondo y se colocó de pie para buscar algo con qué cubrirla, antes de salir del dormitorio.

Ya la quería, y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Rima se había vuelto tan importante para él que ya ni se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

* * *

**Perdon, perdon, perdon por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad perdonenme la vida! **

**espero que les haya gustado **


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! (la apedrean y se esconde tras la puerta de su habitación) lo siento por no aparecer antes, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad lo siento mucho…

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capo 12, perdón por lo corto, pero la inspiración llega y se va tan rápido…

….

Domingo en la mañana y no había nada bueno que hacer. Debía admitir que lo menos que se imaginaba cuando pensaba en la gente rica era que pasaban los domingos recostados en el sofá viendo televisión, o mejor dicho, fingiendo que ven algo mientras cambian de canal como si de un deporte se tratara.

Rodo los ojos y volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro que tenía sobre la mesa ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que tendría un examen al día siguiente? Y encima de matemáticas ¡Ella y los números eran verdaderos polos opuestos!

Volvió a morder su lápiz, mientras trataba de descifrar ese idioma tan extraño en que estaban escritos los ejercicios. Nunca fue buena con eso, y al parecer… nunca lo sería. Le resultaba más fácil descifrar un jeroglífico egipcio que resolver un ejercicio matemático. Generalmente, siempre era Aidou quien los resolvía por ella.

-si sigues mordiendo ese lápiz daré por hecho que ya almorzaste –la molestó Shiki volviendo a cambiar de canal. Rima suspiró y dio vuelta la hoja del libro, tratando de concentrarse -¿Qué no entiendes? –pudo sentir el aliento del joven en su cuello ¿En qué momento se había movido del sofá? Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, inhalando su embriagante aroma.

-nada –pudo decir con algo de dificultad. Él se apartó un poco, sentándose a su lado

-pero si es algo muy sencillo –el pelirrojo comenzó a explicarle uno a uno cada ejercicio, como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo. Rima lo escuchaba con atención, tratando de seguirle el ritmo -¿Ya entendiste o lo vuelvo a explicar?

-eso creo…

-trata de resolver uno tú sola

-no tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno con los números –Shiki sonrió de medio lado mientras ella escribía en su libro

-Oye, soy el quinto mejor del salón –se defendió enarcando una ceja –veamos…

-Aidou es el mejor –hablo la oji azul

-sí, luego están Kain, Zero, esa chica… creo que se llama Rei –en serio no lo recordaba, no le interesaba conocer el nombre de sus compañeros de clase, era algo que sus amigos siempre le criticaban –te equivocaste aquí…

-eres muy bueno con esto, no entiendo porqué eres el quinto

-los números… me aburren –se limito a decir dando un bostezo –ya concéntrate.

Rima bufó y bajo la mirada a su libro. Explicado parecía muy sencillo, de veras tenía talento con los números. Ella no. Dio un suspiro y volvió a morder su lápiz. Shiki la regaño colocándose de pie para ir a la cocina por algo de beber. La pelirrubia no pudo evitar sonreírle, recordando la primera vez que alguien, además de Hidashi había tratado de enseñarle.

FLASH BACK

_-dame un minuto –pidió una agotada pelirrubia, desperezándose –no puedo Tadashi me rindo –el joven a su lado suspiró derrotado, casi 2 horas de estudio para nada _

_-Rima _

_-voy a darme una ducha –no había caso. Siempre era lo mismo con esa chica. Se quedo sentado donde mismo por unos minutos. Rima salió del baño cubriéndose solamente con una pequeña toalla que se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta _

_-etto… olvide el jabón –se excuso ella sacando un pequeño frasco del mueble más cercano _

_-no me hagas esto –murmuró su hermano colocándose de pie_

_-¿eh? –El moreno la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el mueble -¿q-qué haces?_

_-disfrutas atormentándome hermanita_

_-s-solo vine por el j-jabón –tartamudeo al sentir las manos de él subiendo lentamente por su vientre –T-Tadashi _

_-ya tienes 16 años Rima, no eres una niña –un brillo diferente apareció en sus ojos marrones, su mirada era distinta, llena de deseo. Un deseo que sólo el sonido de la puerta podía contener. Tadashi volteó y ella se encerró en el baño._

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Por qué de pronto esos recuerdos no la afectaban como antes? No podía haber dejado de amarlo tan pronto ¿O sí? Desde que pisó por primera vez aquel departamento, todas sus prioridades y preocupaciones habían cambiado.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –se quedó como una verdadera estatua al escucha la voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas

-voy a salir con Mei

-¿Solas?

-¿Desde cuándo debo darte explicaciones? –Shiki se encogió de hombros, sacando su celular para llamar -¿Qué haces?

-¿Es cierto que tú y Rima saldrán solas? –A juzgar por la expresión del joven al finalizar la llamada, su amiga le había dejado las cosas muy claras -¿Tienes para pagar el taxi?

-claro, ¿Qué piensas que soy?

-cuídate

A pesar de haberlo susurrado, la pelirrubia alcanzó a escucharlo y le regaló una bella sonrisa antes de salir, dejándolo como embobado observando la puerta de madera frente a él ¿Cómo podía llegar a verse tan guapa por momentos? El solo hecho de verla sonreír lo hechizaba por completo, era como una hermosa bruja de ojos azules y dulce sonrisa, pero de pésimo carácter.

.

.

.

-extrañaba salir solo las dos –murmuró Mei entregándole el helado a su amiga -¿No crees que hay muchas cosas que debes contarme?

-pues tú también –la peli castaña enarcó una ceja -¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Tadashi –Rima suspiró, dejando el helado sobre la mesa -¿Qué ha pasado con él?

-nada, absolutamente nada. Creo que ambos ya nos resignamos a la idea de que somos hermanos y eso… me hace sentir más tranquila

-es bueno Rima pero, ¿Aun estás enamorada de él?

-eso realmente no lo sé –admitió con pesar. Su amiga suspiro, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa –a veces siento que lo amo como siempre… pero últimamente no le he tomado mucha importancia a eso

-¿Desde cuándo es ese "últimamente"?

-desde que… desde que comencé a vivir con Shiki

-Rima…

-¿hmm?

-a ti… ¿Te gusta Shiki?

-¡Gustarme ese idiota! –su amiga sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a su helado.

¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir tal estupidez a su amiga? Nadie en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de un idiota que la llamaba "mi linda mascota". Debía admitir que en todo este tiempo algo de cariño le había tomado, pero sólo eso, claro que ese idiota no le gustaba, de solo pensarlo parecía absurdo.

Luego de haber ido de compras y haberse comido el helado, las jóvenes fueron hasta la peluquería favorita de Mei, donde estuvieron por casi una hora. Cuando salieron de allí, su amiga peli castaña se detuvo en una tienda de libros, donde compro varias de esas revistas para adolescentes que, según Rima, nadie leía.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, en uno de los tantos cambios de página que hacia su amiga, aparecieron varias de las fotografías de su sesión "especial de graduación". Trató de no darle importancia, pero una le llamo la atención, una en la que Shiki aparecía susurrándole al oído… la fotografía que Tadashi le había enseñado aquel día.

-¿Cómo es que pueden lograr tanta química solo posando? –le pregunto Mei sin dejar de mirar la misma foto que ella

-en esta… no estábamos posando

-¿No? –Rima negó, colocándose de pie –voy al baño, tú quédate aquí cuidando las cosas

-y luego dices que no te gusta ¿eh? –rió la peli castaña viendo a su amiga alejarse a paso rápido. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. Los baños estaban 2 pisos más abajo, al parecer tenía para rato esperándola.

Rima subió al ascensor rápidamente, aliviándose de que este fuera vacio. Pero su felicidad duró muy poco, ya que cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, alguien lo impidió. La pelirrubia maldijo internamente antes de mirar al intruso, encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza con lujuria ¿Qué hacía Kaname en el mismo ascensor que ella? Frunció el ceño y se apresuró a salir, pero él la sujeto del brazo, impidiéndole cumplir con su plan.

-suéltame –le ordeno tratando de mantener su voz firme

-tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo él sonriendo de medio lado -¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿1 semana?

-si tú no sales, lo haré yo –Rima se apartó de él

-nadie saldrá –Kaname presiono un pequeño botón rojo, haciendo que el elevador se detuviera de golpe –tenemos algo pendiente

-n-no te me acerques –la joven no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos hacia atrás cuando su espalda chocó con una de las paredes del ascensor, momento que el peli castaño aprovecho para aprisionarla con su cuerpo –Kaname, estos lugares tienen cámaras, n-no puedes hacerme nada

-no te creas tan lista bonita –se burlo colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra tras su nuca –conozco muy bien este lugar, no por nada soy el mejor amigo del nieto del dueño… aquí no hay cámaras

-¿n-nieto del dueño?

-Ichiru –susurró Kaname besando su cuello, lo cual le provoco escalofríos

-¡ya déjame en paz! –Le grito empujándolo -¿Por qué insisten teniendo a tantas mujeres?

-porque es más excitante una chica que pelea –contestó él sujetándole ambas muñecas y colocándolas a la altura de la cabeza de la joven. La besó en los labios, situación que ella aprovecho para morderlo, haciendo que su labio sangrase

-me repugnas –dijo sonriendo victoriosa. Kaname se relamió la herida

-a eso me refiero –Rima lo golpeo en el entrepierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una técnica básica, pero muy efectiva.

Presiono rápidamente el botón rojo, haciendo que el ascensor se moviera de inmediato. Kaname volvió a colocarse de pie y la sujeto del cuello segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran, dejando ver a unas 5 personas que lo observaban con frialdad al notar la posición en la que estaban.

Como por reflejo, Kaname soltó el cuello de la joven, quien salió corriendo del ascensor. Fue hasta el baño de mujeres y le envió un mensaje a su amiga, pidiéndole que se reunieran allí.

.

.

.

-deberías decirle toda la verdad a los chicos –Mei se encontraba sentada a su lado, observando el cielo que, de a poco, comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas -la obsesión con una persona puede resultar fatal, y ellos están obsesionados contigo

-… -Rima suspiro, colocándose de pie –ya es hora de irme

-Rima

-Mei, no les diré –hablo calmadamente, tomando sus cosas –Kaname es hermano de Yuuki, Ichiru es hermano de Zero… serán muy amigos míos, pero siempre confiaran más en sus hermanos, solo me arriesgo a perder su amistad

-Aidou… Aidou confiaría en ti, Kain igual

-ya lo sé

-te creería también

-¿eh?

-Shiki creería en ti, él sería capaz de matar a quien se atreva a lastimarte, eso también lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Shiki… -murmuró Rima deteniendo un taxi.

Sí, tal vez Shiki si confiaría en ella, ese era un pensamiento que la animaba bastante, quería que ese idiota confiara en ella, quería sentir su apoyo constante, era algo que, de a poco, ya se estaba volviendo una necesidad.


End file.
